The Gathering Storm
by Myth Queen
Summary: AU. As Balder prepares for his wedding, Thor and Sif finally give in to their feelings for one another. But darkness lurks on the horizon as Loki and Sigyn attempt to deal with an unexpected revelation that will change them both forever, and Balder suffers from mysterious blackouts that threaten Asgard's very existence. Coauthored by Marvel-Tolkien fangirl. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sequel to my story **_**Fire and Ice**_**, and is part of the **_**Shadows and Regrets**_** universe by Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl and I. I think that this story can be understood on its own, though. Just a few important things for newcomers. Laufey is not Loki's father. Atum, known as the god slayer, is Loki's father. Atum and Thor share a mother, Gaea the Elder Goddess, and so Thor and Loki are technically uncle and nephew. Loki is now living on Jotunheim. He married a half-Jotünn, half-fire demon named Angrboda, who is understood to be Laufey's daughter, even though he wasn't her sire. Due to the customs of the Jotünns, Angrboda is the king of Jotunheim and Loki is the queen. Loki and Thor have a younger brother named Balder, whom both adore. Loki was told while he was in his teenage equivalent that he one day would cause Balder's death and he has been basically running from that prophecy ever since. Finally, in **_**Fire and Ice**_** Jane broke up with Thor because she wasn't going to go through the emotional roller-coaster of having an absentee boyfriend. If you have any more questions, just ask me and I'll answer the best I can. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!**

**But before we begin, I need to put out a warning. This fic deals with issues of incest rape/attempted rape, as well as sexual encounters. Nothing graphic, but still warranting a M-rating.**

**#**

Thor sat dejectedly in his room. It had been several weeks since Loki had taken up permanent residency on Jotunheim as it's queen, and he wasn't sure what to do now. _Loki a queen! Jotunheim's customs are strange..._ Yes, the Fire-Jotünn Angrboda seemed to be honourable, but he still didn't want to trust his brother's life to her hands! What else could he do though?

"If you were honest with yourself, god of thunder," he told himself, "you would admit that you are fishing for excuses. You miss your brother!"

They had only just begun to repair their relationship, and Loki was gone again, and they would see each other but rarely. And there was nothing Thor could think of to distract himself; he could go to Midgard, see the Avengers, but his last visit there, finding Jane betrothed to another man... he knew it was best, for both of them, but it still hurt to think of. Truth be told, he was lonely.

"Thor?" Sif's tentative voice was accompanied by a knock on his door.

He frowned. Ordinarily, she would knock, then walk straight in. One of the blessings of having known someone your whole life; there was no need for secrets. "Aren't you coming in?"

She slipped inside quietly. He stared.

"Sif... my eyes must be deceiving me. You're actually wearing a _gown_?"

She flushed, twitching the heavy black velvet skirt that surrounded her. "Queen Frigga insisted this once. I know, I look ridiculous with these frills and lace and ribbons."

"You do not." Thor smiled wryly. "You might want to remind Fandral that you're always armed, in fact."

Sif smirked, and then raised an eyebrow. "Are you wearing that?"

Thor racked his brains. "To what?"

"Thor, you'd forget your head if it were not attached to you! It's Balder and Nanna's betrothal feast, remember?"

He sat bolt upright. "That's tonight?" He lurched into action, grabbing his best tunic and dashing into his bathing room to change.

Sif was barely holding back laughter. "Thor, it doesn't start for two hours!"

He emerged, looking sheepish and confused. "Then why are you dressed for it already?"

She shrugged and sat on the edge of his bed. "I thought it best to grow accustomed to this attire and these ridiculous shoes now so I do not make a fool of myself later."

"Well, it suits you, anyway," Thor's mouth said without consulting his brain. "I don't see why you don't wear gowns more often."

Sif's face reddened, but she smiled.

"What I mean, is you could have a dozen swords under that skirt and nobody would know." He sat down beside her, sighing. "Balder betrothed... I can't believe it."

"Nor can I." Sif agreed. "I still remember the celebration when he was born!"

"And you had no idea how to handle an infant back then." Thor grinned, nudging her with his elbow.

She didn't return the jibe, which was uncommon. Thor glanced at her. She was staring at her hands, which were twisting in her lap.

"What's wrong?"

Nothing..." Her voice was wistful. "I'm just wondering... how do you think one should go about telling a friend you have feelings for them?"

Thor's brows rose. "You have your eye on someone? I had no idea!" He fought the irrational stab of jealousy swirling in his gut. Who was he to argue if she found a lover? Just because she'd never shown interest in such things before didn't mean that she didn't think of men as a woman as well as a warrior. "My advice would be either tell or show him. People aren't mind readers. It's not Fandral, is it?"

"Fandral?" Sif rolled her eyes. "No!"

Her hand was resting lightly on his. He hadn't even noticed. She took a deep breath... and put her hand on his face, cupping his chin gently. He stared at her, wide-eyed. The look in her eyes... his heart rate tripled. _She couldn't mean..._ Her hand was so soft, why had he never noticed before?

"Sif?"

"I'm sorry," she said, dropping her hand. "I thought that... Well, obviously I misinterpreted things between us. I should go."

"Don't. This is just... unexpected. I never realised..."

"You never have seen me as a woman."

"That's not true. I have tried to see you first and foremost as a warrior and comrade in arms... I thought that was how you wanted me to see you."

"You big oaf." She laughed, cupping his face again. "Can't you see me as both?"

He covered her hand with his, leaning into the touch. She held her breath with anticipation. He leaned forward, tucking a stray dark curl behind her ear, keeping his eyes on hers, wanting to be _sure_ he wasn't misinterpreting this. His lips brushed hers. Her breath was sweet as she returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her slowly. Her hands slid into his flaxen hair, pulling him closer. His hands caressed her back, her silky hair, as she traced the muscles on his torso. He leant forward, so his weight encouraged her to lie back. The kiss deepened, and desire stirred in both of them now...

#

Later, they lay in each other's arms, smiling at each other and talking softly. Both were utterly relaxed... Until the knock on the door sounded.

"Thor, are you ready yet?" Frigga's voice came through the door. "The feast begins in ten minutes!"

The lovers both went crimson, Sif's hand flying to her mouth. Thor swallowed hard.

"I'll be out shortly, Mother!" He prayed Frigga didn't notice anything strange in his voice... Sif buried her face in a pillow, smothering her giggles. He mock glared at her.

"Well, don't take too long, everyone is waiting!" Frigga's footsteps echoed as she walked away.

Thor and Sif exchanged looks before bursting out laughing. They got up quickly, still exchanging soft kisses while they dressed.

"Should we resume this... discussion after the feast?" Sif's eyes sparkled.

He took her hand. "And every night after, if I have my way."

She kissed him deeply before linking her arm through his as they left his bedchambers. As they strolled into the feasting hall, Balder walked towards them. His mouth was set grimly. He bowed to Sif, and then grabbed Thor's arm.

"Come on, brother," he said sternly.

Thor and Sif exchanged a confused look, but Thor went with Balder. The younger prince led the older back the way he had come, and then shoved him into a broom closet and shut the door.

"Balder, you can't be late to your own betrothal feast-"

"You and Lady Sif," Balder interrupted. "How long have you been involved?"

Thor froze. In the darkness of the closet he couldn't see Balder's face clearly, but his voice was angry. "How do you-"

"I went to your room earlier to see if I could borrow some of your cologne, and I _heard_ the two of you yowling like cats! That is something that I didn't need to hear! So tell me; how long have you been courting her?"

Thor sighed. "Two hours."

"Two hours?" Balder exclaimed in disgust. "Two hours! Thor, what are you thinking?"

"We have known each other all our lives, and-"

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

"Why are you the one interrogating me?" Thor wondered aloud, his embarrassment turning to frustration. "Who I choose to be with is none of your concern-"

"Sif is my friend, too, Thor," Balder said severely. "And she loves you. She has for a long time. And I won't stand by and let you... use her as a convenient way to ease your heartbreak over Lady Jane if you have no true feelings for her."

Thor shook his head, offended. "I care very deeply for Sif, I would never hurt her."

Balder was silent for a moment. "And if she has a child from your encounter, are you willing to step up and accept responsibility to be a father?"

"A child?" Thor exclaimed. "Balder, you are thinking too much."

"And you, not enough! Sex creates babies, Thor, I know you know because you were there when Mother explained it to me. Sif could very well be pregnant right now because of your... you know, what you two did, and if she is I will _not_ have a brother who denies his responsibilities. Understood?"

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Thor would have laughed at _Balder_ giving _him_ lectures. But it was a serious situation, and so he nodded. "Understood. I would not leave Sif to care for a child by herself."

"Good. Now let's get to the feast."

They left the closet and walked together, but Balder's expression was still troubled. "Thor?"

"Yes, brother?"

"Was it... Was it your first time?"

Thor wasn't entirely certain how to answer. "Why do you ask?" he hedged, and then a thought occurred to him. "Have you and Nanna...?"

Balder hesitated and spread his hands. "Almost. But we decided not to. We weren't ready. But how do you know when you _are_ ready? Because sometimes it's so hard to walk away... That's why we try not to be alone together anymore right now. Because we both want to, but we also want to wait for the wedding night."

"Well," Thor said, somewhat awkwardly. "I... I am not certain how to answer that. If you want to wait for your wedding night, then wait."

"Are you going to marry Sif?"

Thor opened his mouth and then closed it. "I haven't thought about that," he admitted.

"Thor, you're an idiot," Balder sighed, shaking his head. They were close to the banquet hall now, and Nanna was coming to meet them, looking radiant in a pale lavender gown.

"There you are! I've been looking for you," she said, linking her arm with Balder's.

"I just had to talk with Thor."

"About what?"

"Just stuff. We'll talk later, right Thor?"

Thor nodded under Balder's intense look. Sif was seated with the warriors three, but Frigga and Odin quickly waved Thor over to join them. And the feasting began.

#

Sif was waiting for him in his quarters when the banquet was winding down and he took his leave. Thor smiled at the sight of her, lying in his bed dressed (_not for long,_ a voice in his head whispered) only in a simple slip. She laughed at him in giddy anticipation as he sat down beside her. He leaned in to kiss her, but stopped.

"We need to talk, Sif," he said, Balder's words lying heavy on his mind.

"All right." Sif propped herself up. "What's wrong?"

Thor wanted to touch her, but held himself back. This was Sif, she deserved more than animal lust. "Balder heard us."

Sif went crimson. "We'll have to be a little more careful in the future, then. We don't want the whole palace finding out!"

"Don't we?" Thor cupped her face. "I will not treat you as though you are a shameful secret. We'll tell my parents in the morning."

A beautiful smile blossomed over Sif's face, but then it fell into a troubled frown. "Thor-"

"Let me finish... Sif, if you have a child I swear I will be there for both of you."

"Thor, I'm not going to get pregnant."

"But if you do-"

"I can't."

Thor 's mind reeled. "What?"

Sif's gaze dropped. "Remember when Karnilla took me to Nornheim when we were children? When I escaped, she cursed me. I never thought about why my monthly cycles stopped until... But I can't have children. That's why I never told you how I feel... Because you need to be able to produce an heir."

"If this was done by a spell, it can be _undone_." Thor's face was determined.

Sif leaned into his hand still cupping her face, but her eyes were worried. "And if it cannot be changed?"

"Then I will have to choose one of my brother's sons as my successor. I am not going to change my mind about you over that, Sif." He kissed her warmly, trying to convey his sincerity in the embrace.

Sif smiled, resting her forehead against his. "I suppose it's only a matter of time before Balder and Nanna have a child. But... don't you want to be a father, Thor? Because there are options..."

"Adoption?"

Sif bit her lip. "You could... marry someone else."

Thor's brow furrowed.

"I could be your mistress-"

"No!" Thor shook his head emphatically. "Never. You deserve better treatment than that."

Sif leaned against him. "Oh, Thor..." she sighed, and looked up at him. "Make love to me."

#

When Sif woke the next morning in Thor's arms, her immediate reaction was to elbow him in the throat. So she did. His eyes flew open and he started coughing. He rolled away from her, landing on the floor. Sif felt her face flush, and she quickly helped Thor back to the bed.

"I'm sorry... it's just that I thought... I'm used to waking up alone."

Thor waved it off. "I'm just glad I didn't let you bring weapons to bed," he choked out.

Sif laughed softly, putting her arms around his neck. "Well, that's a matter of opinion..." She kissed his throat. "Feel better?"

"Much," Thor replied, running his hands over her body. She shivered with delight. "How do you feel?"

"Euphoric." She smiled, bending to brush her lips on his...

Someone knocked on the door.

"Thor?" Balder's voice came through. "Father wants to see you. And you, too, Lady Sif."

"Balder, get out of here!" Thor shouted, and there was a flurry of footsteps running away from the room. Thor flopped back. "Great, Father wants to see us..."

"Do you think he knows?"

Thor shrugged. "It would save us having to tell him, wouldn't it?"

Sif turned away, her face flushing slightly but feeling like she was glowing inside. "You still mean to tell them?"

"Of course." Thor glanced at the door and then smiled slyly. "Do you suppose Father will be terribly upset if we're a little late?"

Sif responded by pushing him onto his back, straddling him, passionately kissed him. Thor chuckled, clasping his large hands on her hips, pulling her tightly against him. She wound her fingers into his hair, pulling his head up...

"Father, really, I don't think-"

Balder's panicked voice came seconds before the door flew open and Odin stormed into Thor's quarters. Sif shrieked in a manner most unlike her. Thor pushed her off himself, pulling the blankets up in an effort to cover them both. Odin yanked the curtains surrounding Thor's bed apart. His single eye was narrowed in anger.

"Thor, summons from your king are not something to take lightly. Get dressed _now_! And come to the throne room!"

Sif held the blankets up to her neck, an irrational hope that maybe Odin hadn't seen her yet... No such luck. As Thor went red and mumbled lame excuses, Odin's eye turned on her. Her face felt like it was on fire.

"Lady Sif, I expected more courtesy from you."

"I apologise, my lord," she squeaked.

"We were going to tell you this morning," Thor said. "Sif and I are lovers now."

Sif groaned. As if that wasn't completely obvious... Odin shook his head and walked away. Sif caught a brief glimpse of Balder before he shut the door. She turned to Thor with a blush that would shame a tomato, and rose on one elbow.

"How did he know?"

"Maybe Heimdall told him."

Sif flushed even deeper red. "I really needed to think that my brother was watching us, Thor."

Thor shrugged. "Well, I don't know! Come on, we'd better get going before he barges in here again..."

Sif grimaced and nodded. They dressed hastily, Sif also dragging a brush through her hair. She splashed water onto her face, trying and failing to get rid of the blush staining her fair skin.

"Well, we had best just get this over with," Sif muttered, reaching her hand out to Thor.

He took it and twined his fingers through hers. "Yes, we had."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Oriana8 and Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl for your reviews!**

**#**

Odin was seated on his throne at the far end of the enormous room, his face impassive. Frigga stood beside him, faint disapproval etched on her face. Trying not to cringe under their regard, Thor stood up straight, and led Sif towards his parents, both their heads held high. They had done nothing wrong!

"Shut the door," Odin ordered.

Thor nervously obeyed, but he didn't release Sif's hand. There was a deep silence in the throne room as Odin and Frigga stared at Thor and Sif, while the young lovers stood, waiting for the hammer to strike, so to say. Thor briefly felt the nervous urge to giggle, but one look at Odin and he knew that was a bad, bad idea. He kept his expression impassive.

"I hardly know what to say to either one of you." Odin's deep voice made his feelings quite clear. "You both were brought up as highborn, you _know_ the acceptable ways of courting, and yet I find you both acting as if you were peasants in a brothel!"

Thor could have cast aside the insult to himself, but it was the implications on Sif's character that made him bristle. "But it was fine for you to rut with Jord in order to produce me?"

"Thor!" Sif hissed. "Now is not the time!"

"Odin," Frigga interrupted as the king angrily opened his mouth. "I think I should speak with them alone."

"Frigga-"

"Odin." Frigga's voice was so firm that it booked no argument, not even from Asgard's king. He nodded reluctantly.

"Do not think that I have said my last word on this," he warned before stomping out.

Thor turned to Frigga. The disappointment on her face was far, far worse than Odin's anger. His gaze dropped to the floor, but he did not let go of Sif's hand.

"I well know the stubbornness that you have alone, let alone together. There is nothing I can say to dissuade either of you from this, is there?" Frigga waited a moment. "I will take your silence as confirmation. I am not pleased that you two crept around in secrecy. I do not wish to know how long it has gone on. You are both adults, and well aware of the consequences of such behaviour."

"Mother-"

She cut Thor off. "If you are sincere about your relationship, then I expect to see _public_ gestures as well. I will not have my son treating his woman like a commodity, is that clear?" He nodded. Frigga turned to Sif. "And you, Sif. Are you sure this is the path you wish to proceed with? You know how gossip spreads. And a child is a huge commitment, if you conceive."

Sif hung her head. She had not planned to reveal Karnilla's curse on her like this, but if it would ease Frigga's fears... Thor squeezed her hand reassuringly. Sif opened her mouth to speak.

"My queen... first, let me say that our relationship has not been a secret for long. We were already planning on making it public today. And it's only been going on since last night, and rather unexpectedly at that..."

She risked a glance up. The queen still looked disapproving, but at least she was not angry or disgusted. _My mother will not be so calm!_ She pushed the thought aside.

"As for the possibility of a child..." She looked to Thor for help. He squeezed her hand. Sif squared her shoulders. "I am unable to conceive. The Norn queen cursed me when I was fifteen."

A look of surprise came over Frigga's face, and Sif's gaze dropped to the floor again. There was a moment of silence, and then Frigga's firm footsteps came towards her. Sif didn't dare look up. The queen embraced her. Unexpected tears sprang to her eyes. Alti's reaction to learning about the curse was to shed a few tears and then warn Sif not to tell anybody... A barren woman was not easy to be married off. For once, Sif had agreed with her mother, at the time not caring about marriage, but shocked and angry. She hadn't thought of wanting children at that age, but to have the choice ripped away from her...

"We can call upon our sorcerers to see if they can remove the curse, if you want to," Frigga murmured.

"Thank you," Sif replied. "But... Mother did speak with many magic users, and they all have said that it is irreversible."

"Perhaps Jord can do something, her powers being so much greater..."

A sharp, almost painful hope erupted in Sif's heart- this was a possibility she had never considered! _Could_ it be possible...?

Frigga frowned as she released the younger woman. "I am truly sorry, but I think that this is something that should be kept in silence for now, at least where Odin is concerned. It is a surprise enough that you two decided to engage in a relationship without first asking for his blessing... And with the wedding arrangements, he and Freyja are butting heads more than usual... Plus Loki... He has a lot on his mind. He will not take this news well"

Thor winced at the mention of Loki. So much had happened that he had not even thought of his brother on Jotunheim! What sort of a man acted in such a manner? He shook his head, focusing on the situation at hand.

"Father will have to just accept us, no matter his problems of the moment."

Frigga sighed. "You had best not tell him that in such a manner."

Sif felt her heart plummet. "He does not approve of me."

"He does, more so than any other woman in the nine realms," Frigga corrected gently. "He has long held hope that you two would develop feelings beyond friendship with each other. Just not like this, and not right now."

Sif and Thor glanced at each other.

"I suppose I should talk with him," Thor muttered, not looking forward to the discussion.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sif's voice was wary. Warrior she might be, but Odin in wrath was not easy to deal with. Still, if Thor wanted her there...

He kissed her hand courteously. "Best I speak with him alone, I think. I will see you later, Sif. Mother."

Nodding politely, he went to face his father. He found Odin standing on a private balcony. The ravens Hugin and Munin were perched on the railing, croaking to each other. Thor saw by his father's stature that he was not happy in the least. He took a deep breath to keep calm, knowing that getting angry would only cause things to become worse. Slowly, he went to stand beside Odin.

"Father, I apologise for what I said about Jord..." Thor's chest began to feel hot with anger. So much for keeping calm! "But you had no right to accuse Sif of being a harlot!"

Odin turned sharply.

"And as for my behavior..." Thor trailed off. To his utter and intense shock, there was a tear in Odin's eye. "Father... what is..." His words were cut off when Odin pulled him into a tight embrace. "Father?" Odin rarely embraced him! The last time had been after they watched Loki let himself fall into the void... "Is it Loki, has something happened?"

"Loki is fine." Odin released Thor. "I am sorry for my words. You are right, Lady Sif deserved more respect than I afforded her."

Thor stared in shock. His father was apologising? "What is wrong?"

"I..." Odin embraced him again. "Balder and Nanna have decided that they do not wish to live in the palace, perhaps not in Asgard at all. They have been discussing the possibility of living on Vanaheim or even Midgard for a time. Loki has thrown his lot in with Jotunheim. Even when he is here, he staunchly refuses to call me father except rarely... And now you. I am losing all of my sons at once."

"You're not losing us, Father," Thor replied. "Balder has never been away from Asgard for any length of time, it only makes sense that he and Nanna wish to start their lives together with something new. He'll return. And I am going nowhere. Asgard is my home, I have no desire to live elsewhere. Especially now. As for Loki..." Thor hesitated. "Have you tried reaching out to him?"

Odin gave him a _look_ and changed the subject. "The fact still remains that you and Sif have decided to forego the correct manner of things and engaged in physical intimacies in an inappropriate manner. How long have you been keeping this a secret?"

Thor sighed with annoyance. "Why do you assume that we were sneaking around for a long time? It has only been a secret this long because you were so busy with Balder last night that I had no chance to talk to you! We were going to tell you and Mother this morning, I had no intention of disrespecting Sif by acting as though she was some sort of embarrassing secret!"

Odin's brow furrowed. "And how long have you been sleeping with her?"

"Last night was the first time."

Odin's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. "One night?"

"Yes." Thor leaned on the balcony.

"Were you her first?"

"Father!"

"It is a valid question. Did she bleed?"

Thor couldn't believe Odin would ask him. "That is none of your concern."

"So she was not a virgin."

"Why would you assume that?" Thor's anger kindled hot in his chest again.

"Because you will not tell me one way or another."

Thor gripped the balcony edge. "I fail to see how it matters or how it is your concern! But since you insist on continued attacks on her character, yes, she did bleed!"

"It was not an attack on her character, Thor," Odin said severely. "But since she bled, you have even more responsibilities to her. I will approach her mother this week to arrange a marriage."

Thor's mouth opened and closed. He had no idea what to say. "If she had not bled, you would not be saying that."

Odin shook his head, sighing. "Thor, you have rendered her ineligible for marriage to any other man. No one wants a wife spoiled by another man."

"_Spoiled_?" Thor couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had a great deal of things he would have liked to say to his father, but he swallowed them down. He gripped the balcony so tightly his knuckles were white. "How many men are virgins on their wedding nights? How many women did you have before marrying Mother? I have heard the stories of you and the barmaids across the nine realms! I could have _hundreds_ of brothers or sisters that _you_ don't know about! You have no right to say that Sif is spoiled, _Allfather_!"

He stormed away without another word, knowing that if he stayed he would only get angrier. He stomped towards the sparring grounds. Perhaps there would be somebody brave enough to take him on!

#

Balder splashed cold water onto his face, trying to put some colour back into it. Frigga had mentioned several times that day that he looked pale and exhausted. He leaned against his vanity dresser and stared into the face in the mirror, watching drops of water drip from it. His cornflower eyes were wide and frightened. _What's happening to me?_

The headache that was omnipresent grew worse, stabbing pain through his brain. With a cry, he collapsed to his knees. When he looked up, he was _there_. Balder trembled as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Welcome back, young Balder," a hissing voice said behind him.

He whirled around, dreading turning his back to the wild, chaotic ocean, but fearing the _thing_ that stood behind him even more.

"This isn't real!" Even to him, his voice sounded desperate.

The creature laughed, drawing closer. Balder backed away from it until his feet were saturated with the icy red water of the fathomless sea. Crying out in alarm, he jumped forwards again, only to find that the enormous serpent had drawn closer, all seven of its heads gazing intently at him, despite the fact that _every_ head was bigger than Balder! Its tail slithered back and forth on the damp ground. It hissed warningly, its green scales glinting as it edged closer.

"What do you want with me?" Balder tried to stop his voice shaking.

"All in good time, boy... do not asssk quesstionsss when you do not want the answersss..."

"I am a son of Odin and I will not-"

The snake lunged forward. Balder yelped, trying to dodge, but one mouth closed on his shoulder. The prince grappled with the seven heads. The coils wrapped around him, immobilizing him. The snake forced him into a sitting position on the ground, and the largest head stared him directly in the eye.

"You are the ssson of Odin, but of what consssequence isss he? But you are alssso the half-brother to a ssson of Gaea, adoptive brother to a ssson of Atum ssson of Gaea, betrothed to a daughter of Freyja daughter of Gaea. They are of consssquence. Tell me about them."

Balder shook his head.

"I sssaid," its eyes glowed a putrid shade of green, "tell me about them!"

Balder suddenly felt incredibly calm. His mouth was moving, and he was talking about... something. He had a vague notion that he might have forgotten something, but he just couldn't remember what it might be, and anyway... it couldn't be _that_ important, surely?

#

Sif fell in step with Thor as he left the throne room. "Where are you going?"

"Sparring. That stupid, useless old man..."

"He loves you."

"He's a fool."

"Are you sure you want to spar?"

Thor stopped and looked at her. "I'm too angry, I might hurt you."

"I don't think you would." She slid her hand into his. "But I wasn't suggesting _that_. We could go riding."

Thor sighed heavily. "Yes... it would be good to get away for a while." He took her hand. "Where shall we go?"

Sif smiled wickedly. "It's a surprise."

She led him away without further explanation. His curiosity was piqued, but he didn't ask any more questions, knowing she wouldn't tell him anyway.

_ And speaking of not telling things_... He decided there and then never to tell Sif what Odin had said. His father's views were archaic, compared to what he had seen on Midgard, and Odin had proved himself a hypocrite, expecting higher standards from his people than he did from himself! They were nearing the stables when a sharp voice rang out.

"Sif!"

Sif paled. "Mother?"

Alti was still some distance away, and Thor bit his lip. She was going to be even less pleased than Odin was! "Sif, just so you know, my father did speak about arranging with your mother a marriage... I didn't know he would move so quickly!"

"_What?"_ Sif exclaimed, eyes widening, but Thor was saved trying to explain without relating Odin's insults.

Alti had reached them. Her brow furrowed. "Sif, I never had a chance to speak with you last night. I was hoping that you would join me for breakfast as you _promised_ but I see that you have forgotten. Too much ale last night perhaps?"

"I'm sorry, Mother."

Alti waved her hand. "I have come to expect it."

"What did you want to speak with me about?"

Alti glanced at Thor, who hurriedly announced he would saddle the horses. He left the two women alone. Hurrying to the stables, he saddled his horse and Sif's and then lead them both to the street to wait. Moments later Sif appeared. She looked shocked and in a state of confusion. She swung onto her horse and they started to make their way out of town.

"Sif?" Thor said, concerned by her expression. "Are you alright?"

Sif turned to Thor. She still looked stunned. "I don't know. I think Alti might be more open to our new relationship than I thought... Thor, my mother is pregnant."

Thor's jaw dropped. "But she and Austmadr made their divorce final years ago!"

"She's been secretly courting Ander of the palace guard. And when I say courting, obviously it's not the chaste kind! Alti! I never would have thought..."

Thor's mouth opened and closed a few times. He couldn't think of any response that wouldn't sound ridiculous, though. He'd certainly never imagined anything like this! "Where are we going?" he asked eventually instead.

Sif shook off her shock and turned a secretive smile on him. "Wait and see!"

She led him on a route he didn't recall seeing before. Eventually, they found themselves atop a hill, looking down at a meadow spread out below them. It was carpeted in flowers of every colour imaginable. A small trickle of water twisted through it, water as clear as the air.

"What is this place?"

"This is where I used to come when I needed a break from all the male warriors' stupid jokes, after Tyr died. I always found this place relaxing, somehow. I just thought that you would find it the same."

Thor smiled at her. "It's beautiful."

He dismounted, and so did Sif. They walked into the meadow and sat down. Thor enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his skin, and raised his face to it. After several long moments of peaceful silence, Sif spoke hesitantly.

"You said your father was going to approach my mother about arranging a marriage between us?"

Thor looked at her; her gaze was on a nearby bluebell, a slight flush in her cheeks. "That is what he said." He hesitated a moment. "What do you think of that?"

Sif's brow furrowed. "I don't want to get married because of some ancient tradition." She looked up. "I did not consider that this would happen last night, when I went into your chambers. I'm sorry for corralling you like this."

Thor caught her hand and kissed it. "I didn't exactly tell you to leave."

Sif's lips twitched. "So. what do you think?"

"I really had no intention of marrying anybody, not so soon. I still want to go on quests and adventures. But you would be different, you wouldn't beg me to stay home instead of going on quests, you'd be kicking me out the door because you were impatient to start fighting."

Sif laughed. "You wouldn't last two days on a quest without me."

"And I would never want you to stay behind."

Sif looked thoughtful. "I would prefer to be getting married on our own terms, but I have a feeling Odin won't allow that... I do not object to marriage." She smiled coyly at him. "Especially not to the Crown Prince!"

Thor smiled, but it slipped. "Have you thought about seeing Jord?"

Sif lay back on the grass. "It hasn't been long since Frigga suggested it, Thor. Everything is happening so quickly..."

Thor lay next to her, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her but only lightly. "You don't have to answer now."

"What if she can do nothing?"

"Then... then we find another way."

Sif kissed him. "Thor?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

He stared into her deep brown eyes, looking at her windswept raven hair, her shapely face. He thought back over thousands of years of companionship, of triumphs in battle and early misadventures. He found an answer, and took a deep breath.

"Since we were children. I never thought anything could come of it, so I always denied my feelings. I never realised how much until now."

Sif rolled her eyes. "Have you been reading Loki's poetry again?"

Thor laughed. "No, I'm just not the best at expressing myself."

"If by 'not the best' you mean 'terrible'."

Thor's grin faded. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Thor, if I wasn't, I would fight it. You know me."

"Yes, it's just that brides typically wear gowns on their wedding days. And you hate dresses. I do suppose that armour will be harder to remove, but-"

Sif tackled him. They wrestled playfully for a while, ending with Sif on top, pinning Thor to the ground.

"Um... It appears we are interrupting something."

Sif and Thor both looked up to see Fandral and a pretty red-head standing on a rise a little ways off. Sif rolled off of Thor, flushing. They both scrambled to their feet.

"What are you doing here?" Sif demanded.

"The same thing you are," Fandral replied with a grin. "It's a nice secluded spot."

The woman beside him rolled her eyes and tugged on his arm. "It's taken. Let's go somewhere else."

"We weren't doing anything!" Thor protested, and then turned to Sif and asked in a mutter. "Were we?"

"Certainly not!" Sif replied. "We've got your chambers for that."

Fandral's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "I thought you two were just wrestling! I wasn't being serious. Are you? Are you serious?" He didn't wait for a response. "You realise that this means I owe Volstagg three pounds of venison, don't you? I mean, we all knew it was going to happen, but I thought that you would wait until Ragnorak was upon us. It isn't, is it?"

Sif rolled her eyes, tucked her arm through Thor's, and pulled him away as Fandral lobbed questions at them. Eventually the young woman at his side had to pull him away too. Thor and Sif walked a short distance, then exchanged looks... and both burst out laughing.

"I have a feeling we had best tell Hogun and Volstagg before they find out from Fandral," Sif said.

Thor nodded, and then his chuckles died away. His shoulders stooped.

"Thor? What's wrong?"

He glanced at her.

"Oh," she said. "Loki."

Thor nodded solemnly. "If he is the last to hear of this, it will only convince him that he has been forgotten."

Sif's brow furrowed. "Is there any reason why we could not go to him on Jotunheim?"

"No, I have often thought of doing so, but Father might not..." He blinked. "_We_?"

Sif nodded.

"I thought you were still angry with Loki."

"I am. But... I love you. And if you want to visit your brother- or your nephew, whichever- then I will accompany you."

Thor embraced her, holding her tightly. "Thank you."

Sif laid her head on his shoulder, loving the warmth of his arms around her. "We stand together now, Thor."

Thor smiled gratefully. "Yes. We do."


	3. Chapter 3

** Thanks to Warrior-Maid-of-the-Shadows for her review.**

**#**

_We really should tell my mother about us_, Sif thought, giving Thor a sideways glance. He caught her eye and grinned at her. Her heart skipped a beat. She could hardly believe this was real! He was _hers_. After all these years of trying to keep her feelings hidden from him, _finally_ she had let him know and he felt the same way!

They were just riding back into the stables when Sif heard Balder shout Thor's name. Thor's head jerked to the left, worried by his youngest brother's tone. Balder ran towards them, face pale, hair matted with sweat. Thor dismounted swiftly, rushing to Balder and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother? What's wrong?"

Sif quickly returned the horses to their stalls, listening closely to Thor and Balder's conversation. It was utterly unlike Balder to be panicked, and he almost appeared unwell...

"I lost the ring!" Balder shouted, loud enough the whole of Asgard to hear. "I was looking for it in my room and it's not there! I lost Nanna's ring! I had that ring special made, she told me exactly what she wanted. What am I going to do? It was perfect, I can't get another one! Nanna got the one for me made at the same time, and they interlock because we thought that was going to be special, but now-"

Thor took hold of Balder's shoulders. "Balder. Look at your hand."

"What?"

"Look at your hand."

Balder looked down at the two rings on his hand, on on his wedding finger the other on his pinky. His face went red. "Oh," he said, much calmer. That's where it is."

"Are you alright, Balder?" Sif asked, joining them. "You look pale and shaky."

"I thought I lost Nanna's ring, you expect me to look deliriously happy?" Balder snapped, sounding most unlike himself. A look of horror came over his face. "I'm sorry. It's just that there's so much to do with the wedding, and Father and Lady Freyja are fighting over the littlest detail without asking Nanna or me what we think and I've been getting these awful headaches..."

"Maybe you should go rest," Thor suggested.

"Maybe," Balder muttered. "I had something important to talk to you about, though. I forget what..."

Thor put an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Come on. I'll walk you home." He looked back at Sif. "I'll see you later?"

She grinned. "You can count on it."

Thor and Balder left quickly, Sif frowning after the younger prince. From what she'd heard, these headaches of his were getting more and more frequent, and no-one seemed to know what was wrong... Realising that she had several hours now with little to do, Sif decided to go and speak with Alti. Maybe, if she was lucky, _she_ could be the one to break the news about her and Thor, rather than having Odin do it!

She found Alti in the large brick house that she had moved into, after the whole mess with Austmadr. Sif still felt sorrow when she thought of her uncle, the man who had raised her as his daughter.

After Karnilla had revealed the truth of her birth, Austmadr had been exiled for fifteen years. She had attempted to visit him a few times with Alti, but each time he turned them angrily away. When he did get back to Asgard, the first thing he did was burn down his marital house. An archaic way of announcing his desire for divorce, but effective. Sif still thought that was foolish of him- _he_ was to blame for what had happened to his marriage, it had been _his_ choice to pretend Sif was his, for years, and yet _he_ was the one who demanded divorce? She shook her head.

"Mother?"

"In here," Alti called, and navigating her way to the kitchen Sif found her in the middle of baking. "Put an apron on and help me."

"Mother, I don't bake," Sif replied, but Alti shrugged.

"That's not my fault. Put on an apron. You used to love helping me make pies when you were a child."

At the mention of pie, Sif's stomach growled. "Well, if it's pie and I get to have a piece..." She grumbled, trying not to sound excited as she found an apron and tied it around her back. "What kind of pie, anyway?"

"Apple. Your favourite. Start peeling the apples, they're in the sink."

Sif grabbed a paring knife and did as her mother asked. How could she bring up this topic? "Mother... about your pregnancy..."

"I should never have become friends with Lady Freyja," Alti interrupted, laughing slightly in embarrassment. "I'm too old to be having babies and wild nights-" she cut off.

"Are you going to marry Ander?"

"No," Alti replied briskly. "Even if he asked, which he hasn't, I wouldn't accept. I enjoy my life as it is too much. If I were to marry again, all my possessions would belong to my husband. What woman needs that?" She laughed. "And there I go, sounding like Freyja again. That woman has taught me bad habits!"

Sif frowned. She hadn't considered that aspect of marriage, but it was true, wasn't it? Most of what she owned she had inherited from Tyr after his death; his estate, small as it was, really was the only thing she had left of him. But if she married Thor, then it would automatically belong to him, as her husband... She did not want that!

"Thor and I are lovers."

The pie plate that Alti was greasing fell to the floor. The blonde woman's mouth opened and closed a few times, but no sound was forthcoming. Sif put down the knife and the apple, and retrieved the plate from the floor, before straightening, and meeting Alti's eyes.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What can I say? It's... unexpected."

"So is your news that you're pregnant."

"True." Alti frowned. "Does he know about your... problem?"

"Yes," Sif replied, beginning to peel the apple again. "And so does the queen. She thinks that maybe Jord can help..."

"Jord?"

"Yes, Mother. But the king does not know. And according to Thor he was going to talk with you about arranging a marriage between Thor and I, so please don't tell him."

"Marriage!" Alti shook her head. "I never thought I'd live to see you wed, Sif. You were always so set against it."

"I was set against your ideal of femininity. I was set on being a warrior. I was never set against marriage and children, and I don't see why people always assume that just because I wield a sword and despise dresses it means that I hate the idea of being a wife and mother." Sif frowned. "Especially to someone like Thor. He wouldn't try to stick me in a house with nothing to do but clean and bake all day."

"I enjoy cleaning and baking."

"You and I are not the same. I thought you understood that by now."

"I do understand that, Sif. But you don't have to speak as though baking and cleaning and embroidery are somehow shackles on my hands," Alti replied, shaking her head.

Sif shrugged. "Enough about me. Does Ander actually know you are carrying? I would think a member of the Einherjar would at least take _some_ responsibility!" Sif folded her arms, waiting.

"He knows. He instantly ran off home to his parents, but he knows. It doesn't matter, Sif, whether he decided to accept it or not. Ours wasn't a serious relationship."

"You told me that the two of you were courting."

"I said no such thing. I said that I carried Ander's child." Alti stopped and looked at Sif. "Are you disappointed in me?"

"Disappointed?" Sif's voice was faint. "More stunned... after all the times you told me that becoming involved with a man was not to be done lightly... _you_ of all people do this?"

"I was drunk, he was drunk. We liked it, so we got together a few more times. He is so much better than Austmadr ever was-"

Sif covered her ears. "Now you really sound like Freyja!"

"I'm sorry, Sif. I feel much freer to speak my mind these days. But back to you. Do you want to marry Thor?"

"Yes... I think I do. As I told him, I would prefer it be on _our_ terms, but..."

"Sif. Thor is Crown Prince. His status in court is vital. He cannot allow unsavoury rumours to spread. Odin understands this, even if you and Thor do not. You will someday, if you marry Thor, when you become Queen."

Sif's face paled. Truth be told, in the whirlwind of recent events, she'd never once considered that far into the future... did she _want_ to be Queen of Asgard?

Alti sighed. "You hadn't even thought of that, had you?"

"I love him. We can figure it out."

"You have long been friends, but being lovers and husband and wife are different from being brothers-in-arms. He'll start seeing you more as a woman than ever before."

"Meaning...?"

"Meaning that things are bound to change somewhat between the two of you." Alti paused. "If I can give some advice?"

Sif nodded.

"Keep yourself out of his bed for a few days."

Sif flushed. "Mother!"

"The excitement of a new partner can blind you, Sif. Especially when he's your first..." Alti frowned. "Is he your first?"

"Yes," Sif snapped.

"Are you his?"

"Ye-" the younger goddess cut off, realising that she did not know. He had been so attached to the mortal Jane... Had there been anything between them? _But do I want to know that? Even if I dared to ask... _Sif's good mood was rapidly evaporating. Leaving seemed more attractive by the minute...

Alti saw the change in her daughter, and shook her head. "Those are things that you must think of, Sif. But enough about that. Are you hoping for a sister or a brother? Heimdall thinks it'll be a girl, but I'm hoping for a boy... Maybe then I'll finally have someone who will enjoy playing with dolls and will be happy to learn how to sew!"

Sif laughed. "Either way, I'll be able to teach him or her swordplay, right?"

"If the child wants to learn," Alti replied. "I'm going to try to be better this time, Sif. I'm going to try to accept their wishes, not try to force them into the mold that I desire."

"I am glad to hear that. I... I hope Heimdall's right, in a way. I know you wanted your own daughter." Sif took a deep breath. "We've never discussed the child you lost before Austmadr gave me to you..."

"And now is not the time for it." Alti shook her head. "I never knew that child. It's long dead."

"But she was still yours."

"_You_ are mine."

Sif hugged Alti warmly. Alti blinked back tears, before glancing at the oven and cursing. "Heavens, now the pastry's burnt!" She snatched the tray out of the oven and sighed.

Sif poked the too-brown crust. "It looks like something I've made."

"Which is why I despaired of your cooking skills." Alti sighed again, glancing at the clock. "I might just have time to make another..."

Sif frowned. "Why so desperate to make a pie, anyway? Are you expecting a visitor or something?"

Alti cleared her throat. "Get some more apples, will you?"

"Not until you answer the question." Sif folded her arms.

Alti looked guilty. "I made three pies to give to Freyja, for Nanna's bridal feast. I ate them. The feast is tonight."

Sif snorted. "Mother! How could you eat three pies?"

Alti flushed. "Pregnancy will do that to you."

Sif looked suspiciously at Alti's figure. "How far along are you?!"

Alti was about to respond, when there was a harsh knock on the door, and an elderly silver-haired woman strode in. The blonde goddess stifled a groan. Sif looked about as cheerful as her mother. Agata, Sif's grandmother, looked around with her usual disdainful expression.

"Oh, if it isn't the illegitimate Norn," Agata sniffed, raising her nose in the air as she looked at Sif.

"Good to see you too, Agata."

"_Lady_ Agata."

Sif bit her tongue. Up until her true parentage was revealed, Agata insisted that Sif refered to her as Noble Grandmother. She had often sat on Agata's couch fighting back tears as she ripped into everything from Sif's manners to her black hair. _A true Lady_ blah blah blah. It had only gotten worse once her true heritage was revealed.

Alti tried to step between Sif and Agata. "Mother-"

"What are you allowing her here for, Alti? Don't you have better things to do than play mother hen to the cuckoo in your nest?"

"Sif is my daughter, you horrible old hag!" Alti burst. "If you can't accept that, then leave! And as a matter of fact, she and I were discussing the fact that the king and I are negotiating her betrothal to the crown prince. Perhaps you will be more respectful to "the illegitimate Norn" when she is your queen. Now get out!"

Sif's jaw dropped. She had never heard her mother speak like that before! Agata whirled on her daughter with a sneer, but Alti wasn't having it.

"I told you to leave. This is _my_ home, and you will do as I say!"

"As if the king would marry his son to a _Norn!"_

By happy chance, or the alignment of Sif's lucky stars, Thor entered the room at that moment.

"I apologise for entering your home without invitation, Lady Alti, but there was so much noise I couldn't make myself heard." Thor's eyes flashed as he ignored Agata and turned to Sif. He gave her a deliberately long and passionate kiss. "Mother wishes to discuss which of the royal jewels you shall wear to Balder's wedding, Beloved."

"Well, then I suppose I should go speak with her."

Agata's jaw was almost on the floor and her eyes were bugging out of her head when the two left arm in arm. Sif sighed in relief, laying her head on Thor's shoulder as they walked.

"Thank you for the rescue!"

"That woman has no right to speak to you like that," Thor replied.

Sif glanced up as black clouds covered the sky. "Thor, really, it's not that bad."

"Isn't it?"

Sif pointed upwards.

"Oh." Looking embarrassed, Thor narrowed his eyes slightly and the clouds disappeared.

Sif shook her head good-naturedly. "Agata has been treating me that way since my true parentage was revealed. I do not care what she says. I never have."

Thor was silent for a moment. "Did I act out of order, then?"

"No, I'm glad you intervened... but Agata will not change her ways." Sif sighed. "I wish I could avoid her utterly without cutting Alti from my life..."

"I could have her banished," Thor teased, and Sif playfully shoved him with her shoulder.

"That will not be necessary, Beloved," she replied in an air of false importance.

Thor grinned, and then glanced around at the crowded street they were in. "Mother did say she wanted us to give public displays of our affection..."

Sif rolled her eyes. "I don't think she had kissing in the market in mind."

Thor shrugged and kissed her. Sif returned the favour. Several minutes later they broke apart. And froze. It seemed _every single person_ in the market was staring at them. Turning red, they grabbed each other's hands and ran laughing back to the palace. Sif was giggling, sounding far too girly, so she socked Thor in the arm. He laughed and playfully pushed her. She pushed him back.

"Did your mother really want to see me?"

Thor looked like a smacked puppy. "Yes... but I think I want to keep you to myself now!"

"I want to keep _you _to myself..." Sif grinned slyly. "We've got tonight, though, right?"

"Yes," Thor sighed. "So let's go see Mother!"

#

"What do you mean there will be guards posted outside my chambers?" Thor exclaimed, staring at his parents in abject horror. Beside him, Sif was just as upset.

"I have enough to worry about at the moment without the two of you keeping all of Asgard awake with rumours," Odin said severely. "Your display in the marketplace-"

"It was just a simple kiss!" Thor protested.

"Not from what I've heard!"

"Then you're listening to rumours!"

Frigga rubbed her temples. "Thor, you do not understand what the stakes are. For your sake, and Sif's, you must not continue acting this way!"

Thor glared at his parents for a few minutes before turning and leading Sif out of the room. Sif's forehead creased as Thor fumed. Suddenly, she grinned.

"What could possibly be funny?"

"Odin said guards would be posted outside _your_ chambers..."

"Which means we won't be able to-"

"He said nothing about _my_ rooms."

"Father will not be happy if we circumvent his wishes..." Thor warned, but Sif was already pulling him away. He grinned with anticipation as they fairly flew into her rooms, closing the door.

#

Odin shook his head ruefully. He and Frigga were on the verge of retiring for the night, and yet thoughts of Thor and Sif's very sudden relationship plagued his mind. Frigga lay down in their bed and smiled at him, raising an eyebrow. Odin sighed as he joined her. She cuddled up close to him.

"They're acting like animals in heat," Odin said.

Frigga rolled her eyes. "They're young and in love. Don't you remember how we were at their age?"

"We waited for marriage."

"And they are more than willing to marry. Stop worrying, my love..." she gently kissed his lips. Odin wanted to continue the conversation, but his lips were otherwise occupied... he succumbed to his Queen's wishes, deciding that he _would_ find time to approach Alti tomorrow...

#

Balder lay awake, dreading sleep, dreading what the morrow would bring. _Why does nobody seem to notice there is something wrong with me?_ he wondered and then managed a small smile. _Thor and Sif have awful timing... they're distracting everybody._

_Yesss they are,_ the all-too familiar voice replied. _But sleep, little one. There isss nothing you can do to ssstop my plansss. No ussse in worrying about what will come nexssst._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Asa-kuuki and Guest for their reviews!**

**#**

Sigyn rolled her eyes as she decided to stop waiting for Sif and instead just go wake her up. "It's almost noon, what is she doing still in bed?" she grumbled. "I bet she's just avoiding the tailor's."

She marched into Sif's room, determined to drag her friend out of bed. They were supposed to get their respective new wardrobes fitted for the wedding together (Sigyn had found a wonderful new tailor who was more than willing to make Sif a tunic and trousers out of the fine turquoise satin that Nanna wanted her bridesmaids to wear). She shook her head at the state Sif's rooms were in. There were clothes everywhere! And then she stopped.

_ Those_ _are not Sif's trousers_. Sigyn looked at the bed before she could stop herself. She saw Thor lying there, covered only by Sif's leg slung around his middle. Sif was beginning to stir, and Sigyn hastily turned to run. She tripped over a chair, flying headlong into Sif's armour. It clamoured to the floor with a loud clanking and Sigyn hurriedly hid her face in her hands as she heard the lovers bolt awake.

"I didn't know you had company!" she shrieked, pressing her palms to her eyes.

Sif scrambled to grab the blankets, hastily covering herself and Thor.

"I'll just go to the tailor by myself," Sigyn continued, getting to her feet with her hands still firmly pressed against her eyes. She did _not_ need to see her two of her best friends – one who happened to be her uncle as well – naked in bed together!

"Sigyn-" Sif started. "Wait in the gardens, I'll still go with you."

"Oh, alright. I'll give you a few minutes!" Sigyn practically fled.

#

"Wha' was Sigyn doing here?" Thor yawned as Sif quickly washed and dressed, pulling her hair back into her usual ponytail.

"We were supposed to go to the tailors together," Sif explained, while she thought desperately of how to explain this to her friend... She looked at Thor apologetically.

He passed a hand over his face, yawning again. "So much for having privacy in your rooms..."

"As much as I hate it, your parents might have a point. Maybe we should just sleep in our own rooms for a few days. At least until we've managed to tell all our friends, and they get used to it."

"You're probably right," Thor sighed.

She touched his hand. "I don't like it any more than you, but... this can't keep happening, interruptions every five minutes. Once people know, they'll be less likely to just barge in."

Thor nodded. "You'd better go talk with Sigyn."

Sif grimaced. "I'll see you later."

"See you..." He was already snoring again by the time she reached the door.

Sif found Sigyn sitting on a bench, studying a nearby rose far too intently. She looked up when she heard Sif approaching, and gave her a _look_. Sif fought the urge to blush, but couldn't stop her body's natural reaction.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sigyn huffed, folding her arms. "Since when are you and Thor..._close_? I would have thought you'd tell me before now!"

Sif groaned. "Two days! All right? Why does everybody assume that we've been having a secret affair for years?"

"Two days?" Sigyn repeated. "Sif, that's mad! Have you two even talked about your feelings before jumping into bed together?"

Sif went redder. "Must you?"

"As your friend, I have to speak my mind."

"You didn't even love Theoric when you married him," Sif shot back, getting angry. "At least I chose to give my virginity to somebody I love!"

Sigyn's face went white. She opened and closed her mouth several times. At last she let out a shaky breath and shook her head. "Let's talk about something else."

"I'm sorry, Sigyn," Sif sighed regretfully. "That was cruel."

"It's... fine." Sigyn's voice shook, and tears began slipping down her face.

Sif stared. "Sigyn, what..."

"I'm fine." Sigyn repeated, still crying, and going paler.

Sif put her arm round her friend's shoulder. "What is it?" she almost whispered. She had never seen Sigyn like this! She was usually so reserved in her emotions!

"I'm fine..." Sigyn was shaking her head, then abruptly leaned on Sif's shoulder, breaking into sobs. Sif was unsure what to do, so she put both her arms around her friend and let her cry. After some time, Sigyn pulled herself together.

"Sigyn, what's wrong? Tell me."

"Sif, if I tell you, you have to promise to tell no-one else!"

Misgivings instantly warred within Sif. Usually when Sigyn said something like this, it was something that should be shared, but if she wouldn't promise, Sigyn wouldn't even tell her. And if it was something that people should know about, then Sif would be breaking her word if she did tell... Hesitantly, Sif nodded. _If nothing else I can at least be here for Sigyn to talk to!_

"I only told Theoric this before... on our wedding night because..." Sigyn wiped at her tears. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "He wanted to know why I wasn't a virgin."

Sif's mind reeled. _Sigyn_? Out of all the women in Asgard, Sigyn was the one she would have thought _least_ likely to be unchaste! But then she was extremely close to Loki for a while... "Sigyn, did you and Loki...?"

"No." Sigyn shook her head. "I knew you'd think that, that's why I've never said anything. Everybody would. But it wasn't Loki. And it wasn't my choice."

It took a moment to realise what Sigyn meant. Sif trembled with rage. "Who? I'll castrate him!"

"He already has been, since then. For different reasons."

Sif's vision went red. "For _different_ reasons? He still needs to answer for his crime, whoever he is!"

Sigyn shook her head, looking regretful and a little frightened. "Sif, please. You'll only cause trouble."

"You bet I will!" Sif raged. "That man will regret it! Tell me who it is!"

"I can't! The scandal would be..."

"Do you _know_ him personally?"

"I'm not going to narrow down the list of suspects, Sif."

"Sigyn-"

"Enough, Sif! I shouldn't have told you." Sigyn stood. "Forget I said anything. Come on, we have to get our bridesmaids outfits."

"Forget? Sigyn!" Sif caught her friend by the arm, tugging her back to a bench. "Sigyn, please. _Talk to me_."

"No." Sigyn shook her head. "I shouldn't have told you anything. The only other person I told was Theoric, and he agreed with my silence. It will only cause trouble and any stain will be on my honour, not his."

"Please." Sif's voice was low. "I only want to help."

Sigyn hesitated. "He was drunk-"

"Doesn't give him an excuse."

"He thought I was Jord."

"Still doesn't excuse him." Sif's eyes narrowed. "Who was it?"

Sigyn muttered something too quiet for Sif to hear, her eyes on the floor.

"What?"

"It was Njord." Sigyn's voice was barely audible, but Sif heard.

She leapt to her feet in horror, her hand flying to her mouth. "_What_? Tell me I misheard that!"

"No. He was drunk, I was helping him get home, and he thought I was Jord." Sigyn started crying again. "He's the king of Vanaheim and my grandfather! How could I tell anybody?"

Sif shook her head, unable to think of an answer. She put an arm around Sigyn again, unsure of whether she _should_ tell anyone now; it was worse than she'd imagined!

"It hurt," Sigyn mumbled, sounding both frightened and relieved to finally have somebody to share this with. "It hurt so bad, but he wouldn't stop. I told him to but he wouldn't. He kept saying Jord's name. I was so afraid that I was going to get pregnant. I ran home afterwards, I was going to tell Mother but she was with one of her lovers, making all that noise... I thought that maybe she would tell me that I should have enjoyed it so I just went into my room. She didn't even notice that I had been gone, and then I was too embarrassed to say anything. I should have fought harder, done something. I should have screamed. But I was so scared, I couldn't..."

"Couldn't you tell her now?" Sif ventured.

"After all this time?"

"Is there no-one else? One of your older sisters?"

Sigyn shook her head. "What use would it be? I don't have any proof except my word."

"He needs to be punished for it!"

"Nobody is going to believe me over him, Sif. And even if they did, there's nothing anybody can do."

Sif sighed heavily. What should she do? She couldn't just ignore this! But Sigyn was right. There were very few people who would believe her story, and even less that they could do. Njord was, after all, the king of Vanaheim.

"What about Heimdall? If you told, and Njord denied it, he could confirm your story..."

Sigyn's face went scarlet. "Oh, Norns... I never even realised..." she buried her face in her hands. "Heimdall must have _seen!"_

"Come on," Sif said, pulling her to her feet. "We'll go talk to him about it."

"No! No, Sif, you don't understand. I can't... People will start calling me a whore."

"It wasn't your fault!"

"How many women do you think actually _want_ the sex that gives them that reputation?" Sigyn shook her head. "I can't go through that. Seeing how people treat Mother... Seeing how _men_ treat her! And I'm not as strong as she is."

Sif set her jaw. "Sigyn, how many more women do you think Njord has done this to?"

Sigyn looked shocked. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Come on."

Sigyn hesitated, but let her friend lead her away. A short time later, they reached the Observatory, only to find Heimdall deep in conversation with _Njord_ himself! Sif cursed.

"I fail to see why I have not been invited to Asgard sooner than this!" the old king was saying angrily. "It is my granddaughter marrying Odin's son!"

Njord turned slightly and Sigyn bolted instantly. Sif hesitated. She really, really should not cause a diplomatic incident... But he had gone free too long! She straightened her shoulders, and marched forward, ready to break his nose at least... Heimdall saw her coming and muttered something to Njord, walking to intercept her.

"Heimdall-"

"Sif. Go back to Sigyn."

"But-"

Heimdall took her shoulders firmly in his hands. "Now is not the time. Go."

Sif glared at both men in disbelief, before turning around and striding away, absolutely furious. What was Heimdall _playing_ at?! She found Sigyn back at her marital house, sitting on the floor and weeping. Sif sat down beside her and put an arm around her. She just did not know what she could do! Her problems with Thor seemed so minor now!.She suddenly felt so extraordinarily lucky! To have Thor, to have her mother finally accepting her and her choices in life.

"I won't let him near you, I promise," she said softly, and then hesitated. "When was it?"

Sigyn leaned against her, allowing herself the rare moment of comfort. Normally she held the world at arm's length... "The night of Var's wedding."

Sif had to fight the urge to swear. "You were only sixteen!"

"I know."

Another thought occurred to her. "Sigyn... didn't you go to Midgard for a year after Var's wedding?"

Sigyn was silent.

"Did you at least tell Jord?" Sif hedged, not knowing how to ask the true question in her mind. Not _wanting_ to.

"I told Theoric when we wed. No-one else until now. And no, I didn't get pregnant. I thought I might be, so I went to Midgard so that nobody would have to know. Then I stayed, because... It was easier to be alone, with Grandmother and nobody else. I love my mother and sisters, but with Nanna still so little Mother was always leaving me to care for her, and in my family you don't have a moment to yourself, ever." Sigyn breathed deeply, wiping the tears from her face. "We need to get to the tailors."

Sif followed silently, still struggling to think of a way to solve this without hurting Sigyn. _Njord will pay for this, _she swore. But how could she ensure that without starting a war between Asgard and Vanaheim? She didn't know...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Suheyla and guest for their reviews!**

**#**

"Balder?"

"Mmm?"

"Wake up."

Balder opened his eyes groggily. Where was he? He pushed himself up, finding himself lying down in a grassy meadow. When had he come here? His head was _pounding_! Looking around he saw Nanna nearby, folding up a blanket into a nearby wicker basket. The amethyst ring on her hand flashed in the light. Balder pushed himself up. "Nanna? What happened?"

"You fell asleep, silly!" Nanna giggled, although she sounded nervous.

The image of two putrid-green eyes flashed through his mind, and his heart clenched. _No! Not Nanna. What did you do? _He recoiled from 'Nanna', struggling to get to his feet. The pain in his head worsened.

"What are you doing?" 'Nanna' actually sounded hurt.

"Stay away from me!" he rasped.

"Stay away?" 'Nanna's' brow furrowed. "Fifteen minutes ago I had to practically pry your hands off of me! Look, I liked the picnic, but we agreed. We're waiting for the wedding night. Balder?"

Balder flinched away from her hand as she reached towards him.

"Balder, you don't look well."

He drew the small dagger he always carried from his belt.

'Nanna' raised her hands defensively. "What are you..." Her blue eyes flashed sickly green, for one second.

"Stop looking like her! Tell me who you are!"

"Balder, what is going on?"

Balder's grip tightened. His muscles trembled. He couldn't hurt Nanna! But this wasn't her...

_ Are you sure?_

He blinked. Trembled. _Was_ it her? He couldn't think...

"Put the knife down, Balder. You're frightening me."

Balder slowly lowered the knife. Nanna breathed out a sigh of relief. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him. Balder hugged her back tightly. He buried his face in her soft skin, grateful to smell her typical honey scent. Nanna pulled back slightly and kissed him. Balder leaned into the kiss... and found Nanna's lips had turned hard and scaly. He pulled back in horror. Her starry blue eyes had turned putrid green and she grinned.

"Nanna?" Balder whispered in horror.

Her skin split open, seven heads bursting from her one, a lithe snake body wrapping around Balder faster than he could scream-

"Balder?"

"Mmm!" Balder struggled against his bonds, his chest collapsing...

"Wake up."

Balder opened his eyes to find himself in a grassy meadow, Nanna nearby, folding up a blanket. She wasn't looking at him. Images came back to him slowly in his pounding head. Coming to the field, eating... kissing...

"Nanna? You alright?"

"Not really," Nanna replied. "When you invited me to go on this picnic-"

"Picnic?"

"Yes, picnic. I didn't expect you to... We agreed to wait until we were married, I _want_ to wait until we're married. You kissing me like that doesn't help. It was... a little bit frightening, to be honest."

Balder stared at her. What had the snake done? Why was it targeting him, what did it want?

"Balder? What's the matter? You've gone as white as a sheet... you're _trembling_, what's happened?"

He backed away from her, shaking his head.

_ What's happening to me?_

"I'm sorry," he stammered. "I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well. I think... I think that I should go home."

"I didn't mean that I wanted you to leave. We don't have to go back for ages yet! Please stay for a little while?"

"No." Balder lurched to his feet and turned to go.

_ Yes, stay._

Balder froze as the voice echoed in his head.

_ We can't have you acting suspiciously. Give it a moment, you'll feel better shortly._

He couldn't move his legs.

_ I'll admit this is not the ideal time to increase my hold on you, Balder the Brave, but the sun-god Atum will no doubt be coming here shortly. I must have my presence hidden by then._

"Nanna?"

She walked around him and pressed her hands to his face, concerned. "Maybe we'd better get you to the healing rooms after all."

"Yes... I think that would be-"

_ No!_

Balder winced, the pain from the shout becoming unbearable. "Actually, Nanna... I..." He screwed his eyes up, trying to think. "I need... to see my father, I have to tell him something's wro-"

_BE SILENT!_

Everything went black.

#

Thor rushed into the healing rooms to find Odin and Frigga standing by a sitting Balder. The younger prince looked sheepish. Nanna sat nearby, annoyed and relieved. Thor quickly joined them.

"What's wrong?"

"I drank a whole bottle of wine after eating nothing all day," Balder replied in a mumble.

"And scared me half to death," Nanna added, twisting her fingers into the hair at his neck. "I didn't know you couldn't handle any drink!"

"Sorry," Balder muttered sheepishly.

Thor frowned. "That's not like you. Is anything else amiss?"

"I'm better now, honest," Balder continued. "I think I should go lie down for a bit. Haven't been sleeping well."

Frigga ran her fingers through her youngest son's blonde hair. She looked troubled. "I think you should stay here a little while longer."

"Mother, I'm fine, I promise. Maybe a little drunk still. I just want to get some rest."

"All right," Frigga sighed. "Come on."

Balder got to his feet, and he, Frigga and Nanna left. Thor looked at Odin. His father looked unusually grim. Thor swallowed. If he didn't say anything, then surely there was no cause for alarm! Was there?

"Walk with me," the king ordered, and Thor grimaced as he fell in step beside his father. After they were a suitable distance from the healing rooms, Odin stopped and gave Thor a severe look. "You spent the night with Sif again."

"Yes." No point in denying it.

"Thor-"

"Father, you don't have to say anything. We've decided to slow down a little bit."

Odin didn't look convinced.

"Whether you believe me or not, it is as I say. But we would like to go to Jotunheim."

"_What?"_

"To tell Loki. I don't want him to think that we forgot about him. Besides, he and Angrboda need a formal invitation to Balder's wedding as king and queen of Jotunheim, don't they?" Thor still wasn't used to it. His _brother_ was the _queen_ of the Jotunns!

Odin sighed heavily. "I had thought to send Ander, but very well. You and Lady Sif may go."

Thor had a feeling his father had purposely mentioned Sif's title to remind _him_ of it! He rolled his eyes.

"I can change my mind, Thor," Odin said severely.

Thor cleared his throat, embarassed. "Thank you, Father."

"Be sure that you are back _before_ nightfall. And I will have Heimdall keep an eye on you, so remember you are being watched!"

Thor went red, but gratefully left the palace to find Sif. She was with Sigyn, just coming back from the tailors. Thor frowned- the appointment must have taken some time! His frown turned into a smiles as they approached. Sif returned the gesture, but her eyes were troubled.

"Sigyn, how are you?" Thor asked politely.

She smiled brightly. "Very well, thank you. And yourself?"

"I am excellent. I hope that you were not too shocked earlier by-"

"Thor!" Sif hissed. "Let's not bring that up again! What did you want?"

"Father has given us permission to journey to Jotunheim, with a formal invitation to Balder's wedding," Thor replied, frowning as he saw that despite her bright smile, Sigyn's face was pale and her eyes were puffy, like she had been crying. At the mention of Jotunheim, she bit her lip.

"Excellent!" Sif replied with false excitement. "It is time to go visit with my second - no, third least favourite person in the nine realms. Don't look at me like that, Thor. I'm sorry. Loki deserves to know about us.."

He noticed the slight shiver in Sigyn as Sif said Loki's name. His frown deepened. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. It's just a trying time, with Nanna's wedding and everything that must be arranged." She twisted her hands. "Is there any possibility that I could go with you? I have been wanting to see Loki's new home for some time..."

"I suppose... if you are sure you'd enjoy it?"

Sigyn hesitated. "I... I do want to go see him."

Thor glanced at Sif, who shrugged. "Very well, I will inform Father that you will accompany us."

#

Sif stifled a sigh as Thor walked away. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I'd rather be in Muspelheim than stay in Asgard while Njord is here," Sigyn replied softly. She wrapped her arms around herself. "It was easier in the past when I lived with Mother, or Theoric was with me and he wouldn't leave me alone..."

"You need to tell your mother."

"I can't."

"Sigyn..."

"I can't!"

Sif held her hands up in surrender. Something had to be done, but she decided that she had better back off for now, and revisit the issue when feelings weren't so stressed. There was no point in upsetting Sigyn further. "Alright. I just... you're my best friend, Sigyn."

"You're my best friend, too." Sigyn pressed her fingers to her temples and sighed. "I'd best get dressed in something warmer, if we are to go to Jotunheim."

"I'll come with you. To help you find something suitable. I've been there, you haven't. You don't know what to expect. And," Sif lowered her voice, "I am not leaving you alone while _he's_ here."

Sigyn smiled tremulously at her friend, eyes shining with gratitude.

Several hours later, the three of them rode into Heimdall's observatory. Sif left Thor and Sigyn and approached Heimdall - she had a few words to say to her older brother! His expression remained stoic while she marched up to him, but his shoulders sagged. She stopped in front of him, folding her arms, and gave him the look that he had often given her when she was young.

"Starting an incident with the Vanir king is not something that Asgard can afford right now," Heimdall told her, not needing to be asked why she was giving him that look.

"So he's just going to get away with it?"

Heimdall frowned, a rare puzzled look on his face. "Get away with what?"

"You see all, Heimdall, you know what I'm talking about!"

Heimdall frowned. "Actually, for once, I do not." His voice was troubled. "What do you speak of? Has Njord been involved in some ill-favoured act?"

Sif narrowed her eyes. Was her brother being truthful? Did he actually not know? She glanced over her shoulder. Sigyn's gaze was on the two of them. She shook her head. Sif turned away, troubled.

"Yes, he has. Not recently, as far as I'm aware but..."

"We should get going if the Allfather wants us to return before dark," Sigyn called.

"I'll talk to you when I get back," Sif muttered to Heimdall. She rejoined her friends.

"Be careful on Jotunheim," Heimdall advised them as he activated the bifrost. "The ice is slippery this time of year."

Thor started to turn. "Is that a joke?"

Heimdall remained silent as he directed the Bifrost. Thor rolled his eyes. _Thank you for yet more cryptic advice!_

He took Sif's hand, and she supported Sigyn, as the Bifrost hurled them away.

#

Sigyn started shivering instantly. She looked around for Loki, but didn't see him. There was a Jotünn standing some way off, however, bare-chested and massive. He moved forward and bowed to the new arrivals.

"I am Helblindi Gunnlodjarson of the Jotunheim court. The King and Queen extend their apologies for not welcoming them yourselves; however it is the summer solstice and they are occupied elsewhere for the moment." The Frost Giant was peering at them with undisguised curiosity. His gaze met Sigyn's for a moment and then he looked back at Thor. "If you would come with me, they have instructed that you are to be escorted to a warmer waiting place."

"Thank you, Lord Helblindi," Thor replied.

Helblindi turned and lead them away from the bifrost site. Sigyn shivered. Had this been a good idea? She wasn't so sure anymore. The Jotünn took them past large, domed buildings that appeared to be made of ice. There were many people about, and children who were nearly as tall as Sigyn was played with each other on the streets. They weren't all huge and massive Jotünns like the one escorting them, though, she saw. There were many smaller frost giants with hair, and even some people who could have passed for Aesir or Vanir, had they not been so tall.

Eventually, Helblindi stopped at a building that was slightly smaller than the ones around it. He bowed again and gestured them inside.

"The King and Queen will come as soon as their duties are performed," he said, and then walked away.

"They're just leaving us alone?" Sif muttered suspiciously.

Thor shrugged. "It appears so."

He walked into the building, and Sigyn and Sif followed. Inside was warm and cozy. There was a fire pit in the middle of the building, and thick furs carpeted the floor. There were shelves carved into the walls holding books that Sigyn recognised as Loki's favourites, but that was all.

"This seems... bare," Sif said, walking around.

"It's warm, though," Sigyn offered, moving closer to the fire. She held her hands out to it and saw with fascination that it didn't look quite normal. She couldn't put her finger on what was different about it, though.

"How long do you suppose we have?" Thor asked, inspecting a nearby store of bottles. "Loki has come into possession of some very fine wine!"

There was a sound behind them. Sigyn turned. A giant wolf was coming through the doorway! And right behind it was a green-and-blue dragon! She gasped, recoiling a step. Her foot met air and in the next second she was falling towards the fire –

The wolf sprang forward, it's massive mouth opening. Its teeth tore her dress as they closed around her middle; its paws wrapped around her. Sigyn screamed, Sif and Thor shouted. The wolf pulled her away from the fire and dropped her onto a fur nearby. It backed away, staring at the three of them with quizzical yellow eyes. The dragon hesitated in the doorway before scooting around and crouching behind the wolf.

"What's going on here?"

Sigyn looked up. The green eyes she would know anywhere stared down at her. Her throat went dry. She wasn't ready for this yet! Her mouth spoke of its own accord.

"Loki..."

Sif hurried to her and helped her back to her feet. Loki's brows rose to see them, and he quickly looked around to Thor.

"Loki, it is good to see you." Thor walked forward and they grasped each other's arms.

"And you, brother." Loki's typical attire had changed; while he still favoured black and green, he had discarded the sleeves of his jacket, leaving his arms bare, and overall his clothing seemed to be less flashy. Loki glanced over at Sigyn and Sif. "I apologise for Fenrir and Jormungand, they can be a little frightening."

The dragon rose its head and made a curious, breathing squawk.

"Yes, you frightened them. Now say you're sorry," Loki said sternly to the dragon, which covered its face with its wings.

"You have a dragon?" Sigyn asked, getting her voice back. She didn't look at Loki.

"We spend time together."

"And where is your wife?" Thor asked, mildly teasing.

"Angrboda will be here shortly," Loki responded. "Now, Thor, what brings you here? The summer solstice is a busy time on Jotunheim. The king and queen have certain... duties to perform."

"What sort of duties?" Sif queried.

"Well, that's not entirely your concern, Lady Sif," Loki said, but he didn't sound gruff. In fact he sounded... embarrassed.

"Surely the customs here cannot be so different to Asgard..." Thor's curiosity was clearly piqued, although Sigyn was starting to wish she had never come! Loki kept shooting glancing in her direction, making her face go embarrassingly red. She risked a prolonged glance at him, and wished that her heart would not speed so! They were cousins, he was married. _Nothing_ could come of them, and even if it could have... It couldn't. Loki's face went bright red at Thor's question.

"It really isn't important."

"The frost giant that brought us here seemed to think it was."

Loki waved his hand to Sif's pointed question. "Honestly, it's just a bit of superstition."

"What sort of superstition?" Thor asked.

"None of your business!" Loki replied hotly. "Honestly, brother, haven't you heard the human proverb of the cat and the engine?"

"No..." Thor said slowly. "Never heard that one..."

"Thor, I think he's telling us to let it be," Sigyn said, trying to sound jesting. She hated how breathless she sounded! And _why_ must she blush _now_?

Loki glanced quickly at her, and she could have sworn he swallowed heavily. The wolf- Fenrir- suddenly let out a loud howl, startling them all except Loki, who followed Fenrir with his eyes as the wolf raced to the door. He smiled warmly at the Jotünn woman stroking the massive wolf's fur.

"Angrboda."

So this was Loki's wife. She was beautiful, Sigyn thought, but was surprised to see her hair was actual flame!

"Get off me, you crazy canine!" Angrboda groused, pushing the wolf's massive head away. It followed her as she walked over to Loki and put her hand in his - Sigyn saw a brief blue tinge in Loki's skin but it disappeared quickly.

"We've met," Angrboda said, casting a lazy glance over Thor and Sif, but her blood-red eyes settled curiously on Sigyn. "But who are you?"

Loki cleared his throat looking awkward. "Angrboda, this is Sigyn, the cousin I told you of, and one of my closest friends."

Angrboda eyed Sigyn speculatively, but Sigyn barely noticed- she was trying to work out why her heart hurt so much. It was true, she _was_ Loki's cousin and friend, and that was all she could ever be! _Distance yourself. Conceal your feelings. Let him go._

"I'm glad you're cousins," Angrboda said, sounding confident and decisive. "Otherwise there would be no way I could compete with a woman that beautiful. I understand now why you spent our wedding night calling out _her_ name."

"Angrboda!" Loki cried in protest. "That is completely inappropriate!" And then, his face as red as a tomato, he added. "I _didn't_."

Sigyn's face was just as red.

"Of course you didn't, I just like making you blush," Angrboda teased. She turned to Sif. "You should have seen his face when I told him that tradition is that our first child must be conceived on the summer solstice under the watchful eye of the old grannies."

Loki buried his face in his hands.

The fire-Jotünn laughed. "Well, now that things can't get any more awkward, why don't we all sit down and have something to eat?" she asked brightly.

The Asgardians fumbled for words. Sif was the first to recover. "Thank you, that would be much appreciated, Lady Angrboda."

Loki and Angrboda both got some bread, cheese, and a sweet jerky of some sort from a cupboard in the wall, and the five of them sat around the fire, munching on the food. Sigyn settled herself as far from Loki as she could... this was a bad idea!

**#**

**Ten points to everybody who gets the Frozen reference!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Oriana8, and Suheyla for reviewing!**

**#**

"Is this an official visit from Asgard, or did you just miss me?" Loki asked Thor, shooting Sif a curious glance. He didn't look at Sigyn, the warrior noticed. For her part, the blonde looked extremely uncomfortable. Sif just wanted to tell Loki what they had come to say and go home. She was far from ready to forgive him!

"Both," Thor responded truthfully. "We were sent by father with an official invitation to the king and queen of Jotunheim to attend Balder's wedding."

Loki's brow furrowed. "Already?"

"Yes. The wedding is in a month's time. I hope you both will agree to come?" Thor's eyes were hopeful.

Angrboda looked curious. "The boy prince who found his way here is to be married? He is a handsome boy... Who is the lucky bride?"

"My younger sister, Nanna." Sigyn could have kicked herself when her voice cracked.

Angrboda mulled this over. "And does the eldest prince also have a lovely maiden awaiting him in Asgard?" She raised an eyebrow at Thor.

He laughed good-naturedly, taking Sif's hand. "Nay, sister-in-law, I do indeed have a love, but she would not take kindly to being left behind while I travelled."

Sif's face warmed, but she smiled nonetheless.

Loki looked from her to Thor, eyes widening. "How many other things have I missed?! I thought you two would _never_ stop beating around the bush..."

"This was one of the reasons that we came," Thor told him. "We haven't made it public yet-"

"Oh, that _scene_ in the marketplace wasn't public?" Sigyn interrupted mildly.

Loki grinned devilishly, eager for the chance to embarrass his older brother. "What sort of scene?"

"Nothing!" Thor and Sif chorused.

Sigyn grinned wickedly. "Or perhaps it wasn't a scene when Odin came to see his son and found-"

Sif, red-faced, slammed her hand over Sigyn's mouth. "How do you know-"

"Balder told Nanna. Nanna told me." Sigyn shrugged, having pushed Sif's hand away. "And of course, there was this morning when I came to fetch you to go to the tailors, and you and Thor were-"

"Enough!" Thor's face was the colour of his cape. Loki and Angrboda were both laughing.

"Well," Loki managed, "At least life in Asgard is not utterly dull without my presence..."

Angrboda's eyes gleamed. "I think I want to hear more of these tales..."

"Can't you three pick on someone else, please?" Sif buried her head in her hands.

"Fascinating," Angrboda said, scratching the wolf's ears as he plunked his head into her lap. "All of you little pink people turn so red when you are embarrassed. I wonder why that is?"

"Blood rush," Loki told her. "And you turn a sort of turquoise."

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do," Loki grinned at her. "If only it was easier to make you blush."

Sif chewed on a strip of jerky, looking between them. It had been a long time since she had seen Loki so at ease with himself, so relaxed... Perhaps Jotunheim was good for him. Or perhaps he was plotting something. He _did_ try to destroy this place once. He tried to kill them all! Her brow fell into a troubled frown. She couldn't just forget that, like Thor seemed to have done. Perhaps, if there was time, she could talk to Loki about it... After all, he was probably going to be her brother-in-law.

_Brother-in-law._ Sif shuddered.

Loki saw and smirked. "Just worked it out, huh?"

"Worked what out?"

"That if you and Thor marry it will make you my sister-in-law." Loki winked. "It's alright. I won't take your disgust personally."

"That's big of you," Sif muttered. "Considering-"

"That reminds me," Thor said loudly, obviously hoping to avoid an argument. "Balder sent this."

He held out a little box. Loki took it with an arched brow. "What is it?"

"I don't know. He said you would."

Loki turned the box over in his hands and shook his head. "I have no idea what this is. Maybe he's just trying to be funny."

"We could smash it open. Maybe there's something inside."

"Honestly, Thor!" Loki snorted. "I do not know what's inside your head. Would you like us to smash it open to see?"

"Can I see it?" Angrboda held out her hand.

Loki handed it over. "Thor, could I talk with you for a moment? Somewhere private?"

Sif was suspicious, but nobody noticed.

"Of course."

"Thank you. Actually, there's something I'd like to show you..."

The brothers got to their feet. They headed to the door, and the dragon let out a piteous moan and scrambled after Loki.

"Oh, you are such a poor widdle dwagon, yes you are!" Loki crooned, rubbing his knuckles on the dragon's head. It leaned against him and fairly purred. "I'm going out, Jorm, you can come with me or you can stay here with Fenrir and Angrboda, where it's warm."

The dragon snorted, and dragging its wings slowly dawdled over to the wolf and lay down. It rested its head on its claws and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"So what's the story with the dragon?" Sigyn asked before the brothers could leave.

"Jormungand was abandoned by his flock soon after he hatched, because he was a runt," Loki explained. "But before they left him, they ripped his tongue out so he couldn't reveal any dragon secrets. I found him, and somehow we've established a telepathic link."

"Oh."

"Wait," Angrboda said, scrambling to her feet. Walking over to Loki, she kissed him soundly.

Sigyn looked away, swallowing hard. It was a measure of her own discomfort that made Sif want to push her over. _Stop pining like a lovesick puppy_, she told herself firmly. _Your m__other would be ashamed of you._

"Remember, we have to get back to the Solstice Circle before the eclipse."

"I remember," Loki replied, kissing her back. "I just want to take my brother to Farbauti's house."

Angrboda nodded. She smiled at him, and then returned to the fire. Fenrir pulled her into his chest with his paws, and she leaned against him, looking at the two Aesir women. Sif was at a complete loss as to what to do now.

"Do you love him?" Sigyn asked very abruptly. Her blue gaze was steady, locked on Angrboda.

Angrboda hesitated. "I am fond of Loki, but love... Love is foolishness."

Sigyn looked away. An uncomfortable silence fell, and Sif sighed. What now?

#

Thor and Loki walked in silence in the frozen landscape. Thor's breath crystallized in the air, but Loki's did not. The elder brother contemplated the younger brother and grinned. He put a fond arm around Loki, half-expecting that Loki would shrug it off. He didn't.

"Jotunheim has been good for you," Thor mentioned. "Or Angrboda has."

"Don't you start," Loki warned.

"Start what?"

"You know what I mean. I have grown incredibly fond of Angrboda. She and I are very compatible. And yes, I am happier here. I have a purpose, a reason for living." Loki fell into silence for a moment. "Why did you bring Sigyn?"

Thor shrugged. "She asked to come, said she wished to see you again. Would you have preferred not to see her?"

"I... am unsure. My feelings for her are complicated." Loki sighed, before reaching out to stop Thor. "We're here."

"What?" All Thor could see was a small Jotünn dwelling, no different to any other except that it was surrounded by a low wall.

"This is what I wanted to show you. My birth mother's home. Where I was born. I hoped you'd be able to tell me whether or not I am imagining things. Something strange always occurs when I am here, but Angrboda says she never experiences anything out of the ordinary inside..." He led a puzzled Thor into the one-roomed house, practically holding his breath with anticipation.

The god of thunder stood still for a moment, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, he turned to Loki was an arched brow and shook his head. Loki's shoulders slumped.

"What were you expecting?"

"It's foolish."

"Tell me."

Loki walked over to a pile of furs that could be a bed and picked up a small woven blanket. "This is where I was born, Thor. Where she died. Angrboda told me that on Jotunheim, the victims of unjustified killings stayed behind. I didn't believe her, there is no evidence that such a thing is truly possible. But sometimes, when I'm here..." He hesitated for a moment. "I hear her voice. Feel her touch my hand. I should knock down that wall outside, _if_ she is here, it's trapping her. But I don't want her to go."

Thor wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he silently put his hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Maybe it has something to do with magic... Maybe she would come if Sigyn was here, since she has magic. Or maybe I'm just imagining things."

Thor's brow furrowed, thinking of some ghost stories he had heard while on Midgard. "Maybe..." he ventured slowly. "Maybe if there is something of your mother left..."

"What?"

"You say she responds to you... but you are not the only person she loved and left behind. Perhaps, if..."

"If I could somehow bring Atum here." Loki completed for him.

The temperature in the room suddenly lowered. A gentle breeze wafted through the place, despite the door being closed. The sighs of the wind sounded almost like a woman's voice.

"Atum came to Jotunheim not long ago, Thor," Loki said very quietly after the moment had passed. "I don't know whether he came here or not."

"I think she wants to see him."

"Perhaps..." Loki's voice trailed off. "I do not want to call him here and have nothing happen, though. It would be cruel."

_ Please_.

Both Loki and Thor turned at the sound, though they saw nothing. Thor shivered slightly, but Loki's eyes lit with a cautious hope.

"Farbauti?" he called.

_ Please, I want to see him._

Loki was actually blinking back tears. Thor was tense and wary.

"Mother..." Loki's voice was choked. "I thought... I'll send for him. I promise."

_ Thank you._

"We need to go back," Loki said reluctantly. "It's almost time for the eclipse, and it's the summer solstice."

There was no sound in reply. Thor gently put his hand on Loki's arm and pulled him out of Farbauti's house.

"So I guess the superstitions are true," Thor muttered after a while.

"I knew they were. I just didn't want to sound crazy." Loki looked at his feet while he walked.

"So, this summer solstice tradition-" Thor started.

"Don't," Loki warned playfully, and then his grin turned wistful. "So you and Sif."

"Yes," Thor beamed. "I honestly did not ever expect this."

"I did. But you're being careful, right? It won't do for the crown prince of Asgard to become a father before he is married to the child's mother."

Thor's beaming smile faded. "That is not an issue at the moment."

Loki frowned. "Tell me what's wrong."

With a sigh, Thor did.

#

Meanwhile, Angrboda had worked out some of the awkwardness felt among the three women by asking what a wedding in Asgard was like, a subject which Sigyn happily latched onto and began describing in great detail.

Angrboda wrinkled her nose in distaste. "So the bloodied sheets are always put on display? Strange custom."

"Is it not so in Jotunheim?" Sif was curious despite herself- she'd never really given any thought to Jotünn culture!

"No. There is no way to test for a man's virginity, so why should the woman's be important?" Angrboda hesitated for a moment. "And what if the bride is not a virgin? What happens then?"

Though she knew Angrboda's question was merely asked casually, Sif tensed and shot a look at Sigyn, who had also tensed.

"Um..."

Loki and Thor's return saved either of them from having to respond. Sif silently thanked the Norns for their timing.

"Go away," Angrboda said. "Things were just getting interesting."

Loki grinned at her. "Darling, the eclipse is about to start. We do not want to start our reign breaking tradition."

"That's what I'm supposed to say to you," Angrboda sighed. She looked back at the other women. "You are all welcome to stay the night."

"Father wants us home before nightfall," Thor responded regretfully.

"And you have never gone against Father's wishes, so you wouldn't want to start now," Loki said innocently. "All right then, off you go! You have to be a good little boy!"

Thor swatted at the back of Loki's head good-naturedly as he escorted Sif and Sigyn out. His brother ducked, laughing.

"Slow as ever, Thor!"

Helblindi was waiting to escort them back to the bifrost site. Sigyn risked a glance back as Loki said his farewells to Thor and Sif. Her cousin had his arm around Angrboda, and was determinedly _not_ looking at her. She had been wrong. Seeing Loki with another woman had not made her feelings any easier to deal with. She sighed as the rulers of Jotunheim were lost to their sight.

#

"It's a shame they couldn't stay longer," Angrboda said as she and Loki walked back to the Solstice Circle, arms around each other's waists.

"Hmm? Oh, I suppose..." Loki trailed off.

A delicate eyebrow raised. "Does seeing Sigyn really bother you that much?"

Loki spread his hands. "Years of feelings don't disappear overnight. But you're right. It would have been nice to spend more time with Thor. We've just begun to repair our relationship."

Angrboda kissed his cheek. "It's best if you start thinking of other things. I don't want to hear _his_ name tonight..."

Loki smiled slyly, putting his arms around her waist, trying to ignore the onlookers. "I believe we had a tradition to carry out," he murmured.

"Mmmm. Yes we do," Angrboda replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

#

"I'll be staying with Sigyn tonight," Sif announced when they got back to Asgard.

"That's not necessary," Sigyn protested.

"It certainly is. Believe it or not, I have womanly things that I wish to discuss, and you are my only female friend."

Sigyn raised a blonde eyebrow suspiciously. "You are right, I don't believe it. What could you possibly ask me that you wouldn't prefer to discuss with Thor?"

"As I said, womanly things."

Thor laughed and shook his head. "I do not think you need to be so suspicious, Sigyn."

Sigyn shrugged. "I merely thought you would prefer to _talk_ with Thor some more."

Both Sif and Thor went red, and Sigyn laughed wickedly.

"Honestly, I thought you would be more demure than this," Sif said.

"With Lady Freyja as my mother? Sif, how could you think that?"

Sif shrugged, and turned to Thor. "I will see you tomorrow."

Thor kissed her, and the group went their separate ways. The women walked slowly, chatting about silly things, greeting passing friends, until they got to Sigyn's house, where they made supper (neither had eaten much on Jotunheim). After a while, Sigyn set the table and sat down to eat. She fixed Sif with a steady stare.

"So what is this really about? I could have stayed with Uncle Frey. Njord never visits him."

"I really do want to speak with you," Sif replied, sitting opposite her. "What Angrboda said - about what happens when women aren't virgins-"

"Theoric cut himself to bloody the sheets."

Sif frowned. "I suppose that is what Thor and I will have to do. All our family knows, but our sheets will be hung out for the realm to see, since he is the crown prince."

"I didn't think of that." Sigyn frowned. She reached across the table and squeezed Sif's hand. "I'm happy for you. If I could reverse time..."

She hesitated. Sif waited.

"I would have slept with Loki before we learned we were cousins. I _should_ have."

Sif's jaw dropped. That was the last thing she had expected to hear!

"I should have after Chthon's attack on Asgard. He asked me to spend the night with him. The look on his face... I should have done it."

"You were only fourteen," Sif protested.

"And two years later my virginity was stolen from me by a man older than Odin. My own grandfather! If I had made love with Loki before – I thought about it, Sif, _wanted_ it... At least I could say that my first time was with someone I loved and who loved me."

Sif didn't know what to say.

"And if I had," Sigyn continued quietly. "Maybe Loki would have known that somebody loved him and he wouldn't have..."

"You _aren't_ blaming yourself for Loki's actions, Sigyn. He made his own choices."

"I know. I just..." Sigyn sighed, unable to continue. "So much went wrong."

#

Thor made his way back to the palace, intending to tell his father of Loki's acceptance of the invitation, then, most likely, Frigga would grill him for details on how Loki was faring. He chuckled slightly, imagining her reaction if he told her of the Jotünns' custom regarding the solstice! Upon arriving at the throne room, however, he was informed by Ander that Odin was meeting with King Njord, and had requested not to be disturbed. Thor frowned at that. He had no desire to see the repugnant Vanir, but it had been years since he had been denied access to his father's councils or meetings!

"What is so secret that I am not permitted in?" he queried.

"My lord, the king requested that no one, not even his sons, be permitted inside. I do not question the Allfather's orders," Ander replied stoically.

Thor shrugged, and went to Frigga's quarters, hoping to find her. She was not there, but searching the gardens Thor found her and Balder sitting on a stone bench in the rosebushes.

"You're back already?" Balder asked. He was looking much better, the colour returned to his cheeks and his eyes bright and clear.

His brows rose. "You seem to have recovered very quickly from your... overindulgence."

Balder looked at him blankly for a few seconds before answering. "Oh... yes. Funny how fast recovery happens sometimes."

Thor didn't say anything else on the subject, but now he was almost _sure_ that something wasn't quite right... maybe he was just reading too much into it. Balder had to be under a lot of stress lately, with his wedding preparations, and Loki's absence, after all. Dealing with Odin and Freyja's shouting was enough to drive anyone to the brink!

Frigga turned her gaze to Thor. "Have you news of Loki?" Her voice was eagerly hopeful.

Thor sat down. "He seems to be adjusting well. I have not seen him so relaxed and happy in a while."

"Did you give him my box?" Balder interrupted.

"Yes. He didn't know what it was."

Balder sat back, disappointed. Thor chuckled, reminded of when Balder was a young boy and he didn't get his way. He was a great one for pouting! Never violent in his temper, though, which was more than could be said of either of his brothers!

Balder abruptly stood and slammed his fist into the wall, his face livid.

Frigga leapt to her feet with a gasp. "Balder..what..."

"Loki couldn't even find the time to work it out?! Nice to know his new life is more important than his brother!" Balder's words were practically a snarl.

"Balder, calm yourself." Thor reached out tentatively- Balder _never_ acted like this!

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Thor and Frigga stared in shock. A look of horror passed over Balder's face. He sat back down, mortified.

"I'm... I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't know what's gotten into me lately."

Frigga tentatively put her arm around her youngest; he leaned against her and wiped at the tears in his eyes.

"I'm sure he'll take a closer look at it when he has the time, Balder," Thor said slowly. "He had only a few minutes to speak with me. He has duties, now that he and Angrboda rule Jotunheim."

"I know. I guess I'm still a little drunk." Balder's voice was sad now. "I think I'll take a walk, clear my head." He wandered off, eyes on the ground.

Thor turned to Frigga in shock. "Where in blazes did _that_ come from?"

Frigga's brow furrowed. "I don't know. He has never reacted to stress like this, except for when..."

"When we thought that Loki was dead," Thor murmured. "But he's fine now."

"On another world. Far away. You and Sif are together now, and Balder is soon to be married. Perhaps he's just feeling like our family is breaking apart." Frigga sighed. "It's how I feel sometimes. Perhaps when Loki comes for the wedding - he is coming, isn't he?"

"Yes, he's coming."

"Perhaps we can all sit down, just you, me, your father and your brothers, and talk."

"That would be good." Thor smiled. "If you can persuade Father and Loki to agree! Speaking of... I was told by Ander that I could not be present during Father's meeting with Njord. I don't suppose you know why?"

"I would not know," Frigga replied with a frown. "But come now, tell me more of Loki. Is he eating enough? Is he dressing warmly enough? Is the Jotünn woman treating him well?"

Thor laughed before he could stop himself. "Oh, I say she is treating him quite well!"

Frigga tried to look prim before laughing. "Alright, you can spare me the details! As long as he is happy."

"He is. He's happier than I've seen him for a long time."

"Then that's what matters."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Nerd, and Lemomina for their revies!**

**#**

Njord had been talking solidly for the past hour. Odin wondered if he would even _notice_ if he fell asleep on his throne!

"...and _still_ the murderous traitor roams free, allowed to do as he will on Jotunheim, with no-one there to monitor him!"

"Njord-"

The Vanir's voice became dark, calculating. "It has been wondered by some if your objectivity in this is entirely unbiased, Allfather. After all, you _did_ raise the traitor... I have even suspected that he might be controlling you somehow, as he did to those poor mortals on Midgard. If such a thing could be true, it might be advisable for you to be removed from your throne, would you not agree?" Njord's smile was not friendly- he looked like a wolf circling prey.

Odin resisted the urge to rub his temples. He could use a good drink just about now... Although Njord would probably slurp it down as it went from the bottle to the glass. The king of Asgard stood and paced to a nearby window, looking out, clasping his hands behind his back. After several long moments, Njord stomped after him.

"Have you nothing to say?"

"Plenty, but I am not sure where to start," Odin replied. He considered the problem. Atum had never told him not to share his connection with Loki... and if it was going to shut Njord up... "I think I should begin, though, by informing you that Loki does not roam unmonitored. Heimdall watches him closely, as does Atum the god-slayer."

Njord's eyes narrowed. "Why would the Heliopolitan care for the doings of a _Jotünn_?"

"It is a father's duty to watch after his son, is it not?" Odin spoke casually, as if this were obvious.

Njord's mouth dropped. He fumbled for words. "What... how... what nonsense are you spouting?"

"Loki," Odin said, turning to Njord, looking him in the eye and speaking each word clearly, "is the result of Atum's relationship with a Jotünn woman."

"Ridiculous! As if a god as great as _Atum_ would dally with such an animal!"

"Perhaps you can ask him yourself, and give him your charges that Loki's traitorous actions deserve death?" Odin asked mildly. "He was greatly displeased with _me_ for imprisoning his son for the short length I had."

Njord paled. "I... do not think that will be necessary. I had no idea Loki was of such... esteemed heritage. I will take my leave." He turned and left quickly. Odin allowed himself a self-satisfied smirk.

Njord's expression, if Odin had been able to see it, was dark with humiliation and anger.

#

Sif and Sigyn were almost finished with dinner when Nanna came bursting into the kitchen, her normally fair face flushed with anger. She threw herself onto a nearby chair and flung a small wooden box at Sigyn.

"Does Mother think I'm stupid, that I won't know that this comes from that _dwarf_?" she asked angrily. "I'm not wearing it! Fine time for him to start giving me presents, after years of pretending that I don't exist!"

Sif busied herself with clearing the table, not wanting to intrude while Sigyn consoled her sister, if she could avoid it. This was not her family!

Sigyn tapped the lid of the box and sighed, approaching Nanna tentatively. "Sister..."

"Do not attempt to justify it, Sigyn! I know Mother made a deal with them and they did not want offspring, but they still think they have a right to force us to wear their wares on our wedding days?"

Sigyn shook her head. "I am not trying to justify them, Nanna."

Nanna pulled the box back over and opened it, glaring at whatever was within. "Perhaps I shall do as Idunn did. Wear it for my wedding and then grind it beneath my heel in front of them afterwards." She fell silent. "What did you do with yours?"

"I kept it. Locked away because I knew our sisters would be angry if they knew. But I accept that it's the only thing I'm ever going to have from the man who sired me, and I am alright with it. It's the only connection I want or have." Sigyn put her hand over Nanna's. "I am not you, though, and do not think that just because I kept mine it means that I did not go through anger at having a father who never acknowledged that I was his. And my actions do not mean that you have any less right to throw it back in his face."

"I will throw it in his face. It's not even pretty, just a stupid green stone. I hate green."

Sigyn arched a delicate brow. "You've always said green is your favourite colour."

"Amethysts are my favourite gemstone. I said green was my favourite colour because you did, and I wanted to be like you," Nanna muttered. "Because you've always been the bravest and smartest and kindest... But you only said green was your favourite colour because that's the colour of Loki's eyes."

"Nanna!"

"It's true!"

"Whether it is or not-"

"You know, even though I know that we're cousins, I wish that you had married him instead of Theoric. Maybe _then_ you'd understand why I don't deny my emotions!"

"I never said-"

"No, you didn't, and neither does Mother but you're both the same, never admitting that you _feel!"_

Sigyn was utterly perplexed. "Where is this coming from?"

Nanna sat back in sullen silence.

"Nanna? Is it about the wedding?"

Her younger sister's eyes filled with tears. "Balder is avoiding me."

"I'm sure he's just busy."

"No. I went to ask him if he was feeling better and when he saw me coming he practically _ran_ away!"

Sigyn frowned. "What happened the last time that you saw him?"

"He... He got drunk and became very _eager_." Nanna flushed. "It's a good thing that I hadn't drunk anything or..."

"He's probably just embarrassed."

Nanna shrugged noncommittally. "Sigyn? Is it a bad thing that I think about it all the time?"

"Think about what?"

"My wedding night."

"Oh. No, it's not bad. I was very nervous, too-"

"I'm not all that nervous. I'm eager." Nanna's face fell into a more troubled frown. "Sometimes I think I'll go wild with impatience, and I wonder if waiting is really worth it. Was it for you?"

Sigyn panicked. "Why don't you ask Modir about this sort of thing?"

"Because she's who she is, and I don't know if she's lying when she says she was a virgin on her wedding night. For all I know she could have been very experienced already. But you don't lie to me."

Sif suddenly sat down again. "Why are you waiting, Nanna?"

"What?"

"Why are you waiting? Is it because you've been told to?"

"Balder and I talked about it. We _want_ to wait."

"Well, then. That's what you should do, since it's what you want. Thor and I didn't want to wait, so we didn't."

"Thor and you?" Nanna's jaw dropped. "I thought Balder was just trying to get a rise out of me!"

"Sif," Sigyn protested.

"Thor and I haven't waited," Sif repeated, "and so when we marry, we are going to have to lie about it."

Nanna frowned. "I hadn't thought of it like that."

"Neither did I, until just now." Sif frowned. "The more I think... The more it seems like it would have been smarter to take things a little slower with Thor. But given the choice, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Even though you probably _should_ have taken things slower?"

Sif smiled and nodded. "Haven't you ever done something and then though that you should have done it differently, but have been glad that you didn't?"

"Yes," Nanna replied quickly.

_No_, Sigyn thought.

Nanna calmed after that, and joined them for a few drinks. The three women at first talked of the wedding, but as tongues were loosened by alcohol, some very embarrassing stories came to light...

"... that time you actually believed Loki when he told you that you could have a ride on Sleipnir, Sigyn, and you ended up..."

Sigyn clapped her hand over Sif's mouth. "I was fifteen!"

Nanna's eyes gleamed. "How come I've never heard this story?"

Sigyn shook her head at Sif. "Don't you dare."

Sif smirked.

"Come on," Nanna prodded. "I want to hear!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"_Please_, dearest sister?"

Sigyn rolled her eyes. "Fine. Sif, go ahead"

"All right!" Sif crowed. "So one day Sigyn and Loki had decided for some reason that they were going to re-enact the battle of Bodecia, and Sigyn thought it would be perfect if she and Loki could ride Sleipnir up the mountain. Well, Loki decided that it was a good idea, too, but he thought that the horse should get used to them one at a time. So he boosts Sigyn up on his back-"

"And I've changed my mind," Sigyn interrupted. "Enough of that."

"So he boosts Sigyn up on his back," Sif continued. "And Sleipnir takes off."

"Because he only lets Odin ride him," Nanna supplied.

Sif smirked as Sigyn buried her head in her hands. "Yes, and I still maintain you could have heard your sister's screaming in Valhalla. Sleipnir went tearing through the city, and of course no-one could catch him."

Sigyn shuddered. "And I was clinging on for dear life!"

"And the mad horse kept bolting, until he ended up..."

Sigyn covered Sif's mouth again. Nanna leaned forward eagerly.

"You can't leave it there! Ended up where?"

Sif pushed Sigyn's hand away. "He ended up in the palace, knocking stuff over and making a giant mess, and stopped so suddenly that he pitched Sigyn off. She went flying gracefully in the air and knocked over Odin and every single general from the Jotunheim war."

Nanna giggled. "Really?"

"Yep. To make it worse, Sigyn's dress got caught in the saddle-"

Sigyn buried her face in her hands.

"-And the skirt tore right up to her belly button."

"I hate you." Sigyn muttered as Nanna went into hysterics. An idea occurred to her. "Besides, it's not as bad as the time you and Thor went to Mus-"

It was Sif's turn to clamp down on Sigyn's mouth.

"Mus what?" Nanna asked.

"Mmmmm," Sigyn said, her eyes twinkling.

Nanna smiled shrewdly. "Well, I'm just going to assume that you got drunk and did a strip dance for the fire demons on Muspelheim..."

"What?! Excuse me, it was nothing like that!" Sif didn't realise she'd jerked away from Sigyn until she spoke.

"No, it just involved you and Thor lying to your families, sneaking through a _forbidden_ portal, and almost unleashing fire demons in Asgard, nothing to worry about!"

Nanna's eyes were as large as plates.

Sif went scarlet. "It wasn't _that_ bad!"

Sigyn raised an eyebrow. "Oh, no...? As I recall-"

"You recall wrong," Sif said flatly. "Now be quiet or I'll tell about that time when Loki walked in on you and Thor naked."

Nanna's eyes couldn't possibly get any larger. "_What_?"

"Great, now you have to tell that," Sigyn muttered. "And I get to tell my whole story."

Sif grimaced as she realised that she had messed up. "All right. Sigyn was trying out a new spell and accidently turned herself and Thor into fish, and barely managed to turn them back. Of course, by then they had flopped out of their clothes... And Loki walked in just the wrong moment."

"He wouldn't speak to either of us for a week," Sigyn reflected.

"Until I intervened and told him what really happened," Sif added.

Nanna appeared to have trouble breathing, she was laughing so hard. "_Fish_?!" She spluttered, her face turning red, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, I have to tell Balder this..."

"NO!" Sigyn yelled. "Anyway, as Sif thinks being embarrassed is so funny... the Muspelheim story."

Nanna immediately locked her eyes on Sigyn eagerly.

"Thor wanted to practise using Mjölnir when he was about seventeen," Sigyn began, "and he'd heard that it could be used to open existing portals, as well as create them. So, with this one's help," she gestured at Sif, "he convinced Odin that they were going to visit with Frey, and they snuck to a portal in the mountains. The trick was ruined when Uncle Frey came on an unexpected visit to Odin, and of course knew nothing of their whereabouts. Next thing anyone knows, they reappear in Asgard, both with minor burns, and with a horde of fire demons howling for their blood!"

Nanna turned to Sif, gaping. "What did you two _do_?"

Sif waves her hand. "A minor faux pas that got out of hand."

"Yes, a minor faux pas," Sigyn smirked. "I dare say that Surtur's son has found another lovely young maiden to steal his heart away by now."

Nanna's brow furrowed. "Explain."

"I may have accidently proposed," Sif muttered, going scarlet. "And then Thor took my hand so we could get out of there, and apparently it's a big no-no for another man to touch a woman betrothed to someone else."

Nanna blinked furiously. "How, exactly, does one propose by _accident_?"

During this whole conversation, wine glasses had been refilled several times.

"It's a cultural thing," Sif hiccupped. "I was trying to talk our way out of there, and I said he was "brave and strong" and apparently complimenting a fire demon is tantamount to proposal."

"Remember that time when we all got drunk and tried to go swimming?" Sigyn giggled. "That was awful."

Sif grimaced. "I remember being ill all over the Bifrost..."

Nanna shook her head, flabbergasted. "The worst Balder and I ever did was break into Skadi's treasury-" She paled as she realised what she'd said.

Sif and Sigyn gaped at her.

"Why have I never heard this story?" Sigyn queried.

"You got drunk on the bifrost?"

"Don't try to change the subject." Sigyn tapped Nanna's nose. "Come one, tell us the tale!"

Nanna took another gulp of her wine before speaking. "It was when Balder and I were fourteen. We were on a visit to Vanaheim, and we were exploring while the adults talked. Balder found a tapestry of a battle, and wanted to act it out. The woman in the image, the one who had to be rescued, was wearing a ruby necklace and tiara. I remembered Skadi had some like that, so I showed him where the vault was, so we could use them. He used some spell Loki taught him to blow the door open, then we sort of got overwhelmed by all the jewels, spent ages in there looking around... and got caught by Skadi four hours later." Nanna went red. "She made us work for ages on repairing the lock, and making an inventory of everything in the vault!"

Laughter broke out again. More wine was poured, and none of them realised how late it was getting. Before they knew it, they'd all fallen asleep in their chairs.

#

Loki sank down into the furs in his and Angrboda's abode with a groan. Angrboda lay down on the other side of the fire. They were both exhausted, but it was a pleasant exhaustion. They looked at each other over the fire, and then Loki crawled around the fire pit and cuddled up behind her, putting his arm around her waist.

"What do you think of that tradition now?" Angrboda teased.

"I still hold that it's odd," Loki chuckled and brushed his lips against hers.

"Did you figure out what the box Balder sent you is?"

"When did I have time?"

"Good point. May I see it again?"

Loki produced the small box, eying it critically. It was small enough to fit into his palm, made of a black wood, with a golden dragon etched into the top. Loki turned it over in his hands. There was no hinges, or even a crack to slide a fingernail into. Angrboda held her hand out to it, and Loki handed it to her.

"Beautiful..." She mused. "Though I have no idea as to its purpose."

"I don't either." Loki took it back. "But it must do something."

He pressed it slightly between his fingers, and nothing happened. Oh, well. He was too tired to work on the puzzle right now. Yawning, he put it back into his jacket pocket and put his arms around Angrboda. She snuggled against him, and twined her hand in his.

"Do you have regrets? With Sigyn?" she asked softly.

"Sometimes." Loki's voice was soft. "But now... I think I am exactly where I am meant to be." He pressed his face into her shoulder, sighing.

She smiled. "Have I ever told you how glad I am that Balder trespassed here, all those months ago? It brought you here... and I think you're one of the best things to ever happen to me."

"You've never told me that."

"Well, I'm telling you now." A pause. "Loki?"

"Yes?"

"You know how a Jotünn woman knows the instant she's conceived?"

Loki's eyes opened. He pushed himself up on his elbow so he could look in her face. Hope was in his eyes. Angrboda nodded. Tears brimmed in Loki's eyes as he grinned. He pressed a soft, lingering kiss to her mouth, then pulled back.

"I don't suppose you know whether it's a boy or girl."

"No, that no-one can know. There are beliefs of ways to ensure one way or another, but they are not pleasant, in my opinion. Besides, as long as our child is healthy, I am content."

"I am as well." Loki settled back down, and then spoke haltingly. "Angrboda... I should have told you long ago... I was a father once before. A girl, Tessa. "

Silence.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No. Surprised, a little. But you say once?"

" Her mother was mortal, and so was she. It was long ago."

Angrboda pressed herself more firmly into his arms. "What happened?"

"They died. Tessa had just grown her first tooth."

Angrboda's hand flew to her mouth. "That's... I'm sorry. I know little of mortals... How?" She spoke delicately.

"There was a plague decimating the mortal populations, and by the time I learned of it... It was too late."

She put her hand on his shoulder, unsure how else to comfort him.

"Our child will be strong." Loki murmured, as if assuring himself.

Angrboda nodded, and then they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Suheyla and Lemomina for their reviews!**

**#**

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Nanna opened her eyes blearily, wincing in the early-morning sunlight, groaning when every muscle in her ached from being sat upright all night. "I'm never drinking again."

Her hoarse voice made her sister and Sif stir. They looked equally uncomfortable in their chairs. Six empty wine bottles cluttered the table. The sight made Nanna feel worse, and she glanced away, towards the window. Blinking several times, she eventually came to the conclusion that she was hallucinating.

"There cannot be a magpie on the windowsill, with herbs in its beak." She muttered.

"Wha...?" Sigyn yawned.

Sif's eyes opened a tiny bit. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, I think I'm still drunk and seeing things."

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_ The magpie rapped its beak on the window again, as if it wanted to be let in.

"Somebody make it stop," Sif groaned.

"Make the table stop spinning and I will," Sigyn replied, and then pushed herself to her feet and stumbled to the window. "Shoo."

_Tap._

"Shoo!"

_Tap._

Sigyn rapped her knuckles against the glass. The magpie kept tapping. Sif lurched to her feet, thinking she'd open the window a tiny bit, then hopefully swat the bird away. The second she opened the window, however, the magpie slipped one wing inside, and _pushed it open further_!

Hopping into the dining room, it pressed its beak to one of the wine bottles, squawked, then dropped the herbs in Nanna's lap, before ruffling its feathers and looking around at them like it expected applause.

Nanna blinked. "I think that's the magpie Balder bought for Loki***,** but what it's doing here?"

The bird let out another indignant squawk. All three of the women groaned and pressed their hands over their ears.

"I wish it wouldn't do that," Sigyn groaned.

"If it does it again, I'll snap its neck," Sif grumbled.

The magpie seemed to take that as a challenge, and flew at her face, shrieking loudly. Sif threw her hands up to protect herself, only to lose balance and go crashing onto the floor. She groaned. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Use the sink," Sigyn replied.

Nanna, meanwhile, had recognised some of the herbs the bird had given her and was chewing on the leaves. She let out a sigh as her headache started to dissipate, and quickly shared with her sister and Sif. They managed to choke down some of the leaves, and let out similar sighs of relief as their hangovers began to recede.

"Now that I can think... Nanna, did you say that bird was Loki's?" Sif eyed it suspiciously.

"Yes, but I thought it flew away the day Balder gave it to him, and as far as I know, it hasn't been seen since."

"I am not an it!" The magpie shouted.

You could have heard a pin drop in the room.

"I am a _he_," the magpie continued. "But despite all logic and it being a horrible name and all, I will still be going by Ikol, at least for the moment."

"It talks," Sif said.

"Still want to break my neck?"

"Er...no." Sif felt somewhat absurd.

Nanna cleared her throat nervously. "So, er... Ikol, I don't suppose you're going to tell us your real name?"

"Why would I do that?" The bird fluffed his feathers. "Now, Lady Sif, you had best eat more of those herbs. King Njord is on his way for a few words with his granddaughter, and it is best if you are sober enough to avoid causing an incident. It's just the sort of thing he would be looking for! Disgusting, wicked old man."

Nanna frowned. Despite his truly horrible relationship with her mother, Njord had only ever been nice to her. She didn't catch how Sigyn's face went pale. "That's my grandfather you're talking about!"

"Ah, you're the youngest, aren't you? Still naive enough to think the best of everyone. Njord is not the person you see him as, child."

"Did he say which granddaughter he wants to talk to?" Sif asked, interrupting Nanna's protest. She wasn't letting that pervert anywhere near Sigyn!

"Given that he is coming to this one's house," Ikol pointed a wing in Sigyn's direction, "I think that would be fairly obvious."

Sigyn's face went even whiter. Sif moved closer to her protectively, scowling.

Nanna looked from them to Ikol, confused. "Have I missed something here?"

"Aye, girl!" Ikol took to wing and fluttered around all their heads. "Best clean up, don't want to entertain a king with a messy house!" And with that, he flew out the window.

Sif and Nanna sat in confused silence.

"Are we dreaming this?" Nanna ventured. "It seems too bizarre to be real..."

Sif frowned. "I don't think shared dreams are possible..."

Sigyn, still very pale, was cleaning up as fast as she could, trying _not_ to think about Njord's pending arrival. She wished she had time to run and fetch her uncle. That way, she'd feel safer... But Frey would probably kill Njord so that wouldn't be an option even if there was time.

"Nanna, I want you to go home now," she said. There was no way she was going to allow her little sister to witness whatever was going to happen!

"What?"

"Go home, Nanna. Tell Mor that I'm coming for lunch."

Nanna's brows furrowed. She looked about ready to argue, but Sif, thankfully, understood.

"Go on, Nanna. Maybe you can invite Balder for lunch as well?" The raven-haired warrior suggested.

Nanna nodded slowly, though her eyes were still suspicious. Once she'd left, Sigyn breathed a sigh of relief.

Sif turned to her. "Why didn't we go with her? He can't complain just because no-one's home, and you shouldn't have to-"

The imperious knock on the door cut her off.

Sigyn flinched, but squared her shoulders. "Don't say anything, please," she muttered to Sif as she went to open the door.

Sif opened her mouth to protest, but swallowed it down. Njord _would_ be punished, but justice was not dealt by vengeance. She went to stand with Sigyn. The blonde woman shook back her hair and took a deep breath, her face slipping into a mask of indifference that was so similar to her mother it was unnerving.

"What do you want?" Sigyn demanded roughly after she opened the door to reveal Njord standing on her step.

Njord scowled. "I see your manners are as charming as your mother's. Invite me in!"

"No decent woman would invite a lone man into her house without the appropriate chaperones," Sigyn replied sweetly.

"I am your _grandfather!"_

"Are you? When have you acted like one?"

Njord's face turned red with anger. "I'm half inclined to not bother telling you the good news, with your attitude!"

"What news?" Sigyn blinked.

Njord folded his arms. "A widowed woman has no business living alone. Look at what your mother became! I have taken steps to ensure you do not end up the same way."

"What steps?" Sif moved forward protectively. She really, really wanted to rip off Njord's head. Sigyn had to put a hand on her elbow to stop her advancing any further.

Njord glanced at her only briefly. "Lord Baeleif is looking for a wife, and I have arranged a betrothal for you with him."

Sigyn's jaw dropped. "Are you mad?"

"That is no way to speak to me, after all the effort I have put into your welfare!"

"Baeleif is practically older than you are!"

Njord frowned. "He is a noble, wealthy man-"

"A perverted, disgusting boar!" Sigyn shouted. "Just like you!"

"How dare you!" Njord bellowed. "I have never disrespected a woman in my life!"

Sif surged forward, eyes blazing. Sigyn slammed the door before her friend could shout out her secret for all the street to hear. Njord pounded on the door. Sif and Sigyn stared at each other, both faces flushed with anger. Sigyn closed her eyes, and muttered an incantation. The next second, there was the smell of smoke and Njord yelped.

Sif raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"Raised the temperature of the door to painful levels. It'll be worse if he knocks again."

Just then, Njord knocked again. A louder yelp sounded, and he started beating at the wall, his cries getting louder and louder.

"Not too bright, is he?" Sif muttered.

Sigyn couldn't repress a giggle.

"Open this door this instant!" Njord shouted. "Insolent, ungrateful, selfish- You are just like your mother! Are you hoping to become a whore like her? You had better learn your place, granddaughter, or you'll end up raped by every man in the nine realms. Or perhaps you would _enjoy_ that!"

Sif saw red. Njord would die.

"Sif, no!" Sigyn grabbed Sif's wrists to prevent her from drawing her weapon.

"Out of my way."

"No! Sif, stop! Think!"

Sif totally ignored Sigyn, pulling free of her grip, and moving towards the door, seething, when-

"King Njord?" Thor's voice was perfectly audible. "What exactly is going on here?"

"Prince Thor!" Njord sounded flustered for a minute, trying to find the right words. "I apologise for raising my voice. I was simply trying to resolve a... dispute with my granddaughter."

"I do not see how insulting her would resolve any disputes, Njord."

"With all respect, this is none of your concern."

"When you insult my friend and niece, it is my concern," Thor responded with a growl.

Sigyn put her head in her hands. "I hate this," she whispered. "I just want him to go away!"

Sif put a comforting arm around her, and then gently pushed her to the side and yanked open the door. Njord turned slightly, and his expression became worried. Stuck between an angry prince and an angry warrior, what recourse did he have? He pulled himself upright.

"My granddaughter has been lonely and isolated since the death of her late husband. I was merely expressing the desire to see her happily wed again."

"No, he was saying that Sigyn _has_ to marry the man of his choosing," Sif spat.

Sigyn pushed past her. She didn't want to cause a scene, she didn't want this mess to boil over, which she was sure was going to happen at any moment. "Sif, Thor, please. This is getting out of hand."

"No, I wouldn't say that-" Sif started.

"Sif! Please." Sigyn took a deep shaky breath. "Please."

Sif huffed out a deep breath, but stayed quiet.

Sigyn forced herself to face Njord. "Grandfather, I think it best if you leave now."

"I think not. There is something else I need to discuss with you. About your mother."

Sigyn frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I think it best I do not say this in public. Invite me in, and I will speak to you alone."

Sigyn's heart rate tripled. Her mind screamed warnings. Yet, curiosity began gnawing...

"It is very important, for your mother's sake," Njord continued.

Sigyn glanced at Sif, who shook her head. But if her mother was in trouble... But that wasn't to say she was just going to let him into her house, not without some sort of protection! "Sif, I will see you in fifteen minutes at the gardens."

Sif opened her mouth to protest, but Sigyn already opened her door to allow Njord in.

"Sigyn!" Sif said.

"Don't worry about me," Sigyn muttered, though she was fighting to hide her shaking. "I'm not young anymore, I know how to deal with him. Besides, it's daytime and he's sober."

Sif's mind screamed at her not to leave, but she held back her worries and thought rationally. Njord wouldn't do anything in the daytime! And like Sigyn said, he was sober, and she was very skilled at magic... Reluctantly, Sif nodded. "If you're not in the gardens in fifteen minutes, I'm going to hunt him down and drive a knife through his heart," she informed her friend.

"I'll be there. Don't worry about me."

#

Sigyn went back into her house, shutting the door and willing herself to remain calm. She allowed the memories of that night flood into her mind, and then she took them all and locked them in a little corner and refused to let them out. She marched into the kitchen, where Njord had taken an apple and was slicing it.

"Did I say that you could eat my food?" Sigyn snapped at him.

"You are my granddaughter, your food is my food."

Sigyn rolled her eyes. "Whatever... you said you needed to tell me something about Mother. Get on with it."

Njord walked towards her, slicing the apple. "Yes. Your mother. I am concerned-"

He was closer than she realised; suddenly the apple fell to the floor, he shoved her against the wall and the knife pressed against her throat. Sigyn's jaw fell open, ready to scream but she stopped herself as the blade pressed harder.

"I have heard that you are spreading lies about me, granddaughter. Tsk tsk. Telling everybody that that night at Var's wedding was somehow _my_ fault. I have kept my silence for your modesty. After all, what sort of whore seduces her own grandfather while he is drunk?" Njord was dangerously close to her.

Sigyn was too frightened to make a sound.

"You will marry Baeleif, girl, and you will stop telling these lies of rape. If you do not-" the knife pressed harder. "-I will claim my right as your grandfather and bring you to Vanaheim. And once there I will send you to the outpost left in Alfheim's mountains. Those men but rarely see a woman... They'd be most pleased to have you in their midst. You want to cry rape? You can cry it there. But nobody will hear you!"

Sigyn's heart pounded in her ears. "I-I didn't t-tell..."

"Then why, pray tell, does your 'warrior' friend seem to be livid with me?"

Sigyn scrambled to think of an answer. Her eyes burned.

"Don't think that those false tears will spare you from my wrath, granddaughter. It is a disgusting woman who would make a man drunk to sleep with him, and even worse when that man is her blood kin."

"_Make_ you drunk?!" Sigyn's shock overcame her fear. "I had nothing to do with how much you drank, I hardly spoke to you that night!"

"Who will believe that?"

The blood drained from Sigyn's face as she realised he was right- no-one would take her word over his. He was the king of Vanaheim. She was the daughter of the Whore of Vanaheim. Even if they had been two people from the street, the word of women was rarely believed over that of men. Njord, still holding the knife, but no longer at her throat, stepped even closer, pressing her against the wall.

"But since you so kindly made sure we were alone..." His hand cupped her face as he leered at her. "Why not enjoy ourselves?"

Sigyn began shaking her head, mute with fear.

"Don't play coy. You seduced me once, so you only have yourself to blame if I return the favour." Njord glanced at the clock on the wall. "I believe we will have _just_ enough time before your friend comes looking."

"Skadi had you castrated." Sigyn cringed back, wondering if she could twist the knife from Njord's hand. "How can you-"

"I'll show you."

"I'm pregnant," she blurted, a desperate lie coming to her mind. She knew how much Njord hated Jotünns, how he had divorced his first wife after she was captured by them in the war because he would not touch a woman who may have been touched by one... Would it work here? "I'm pregnant by Loki Laufeyson."

He shook his head, amused. "Nice try, little one. I know for a fact the traitor has not been in Asgard for a year, so unless you are trying to say your pregnancy has somehow passed well beyond term..."

Sigyn tried to edge past him. He slammed her back against the wall, pressing his body to hers. "Now stop being difficult. This will go much easier if you just co-operate."

"Grandfather, please."

"Might as well call me 'lover'."

Sigyn tried to push him away, and he put the knife to her throat again.

"Say it or I'll slice your throat."

She held her breath, trying to put some distance between her throat and the knife. "Lover." Her voice was flat as tears trailed down her face.

Njord smiled predatorily and leaned to brush his lips on hers...

"What in _blazes_ is going on in here?!" An angry male voice demanded.

Njord cursed as he hid the knife quickly into the folds of his robes. Sigyn gasped in relief. The dwarf Brokk stood in the doorway, a small box in his hand. His marble skin was darkening, the sign of a dwarf's rage.

"None of your concern, dwarf," Njord snarled. "Leave."

"Father," Sigyn blurted, the word sounding alien and desperate. "Please."

"Do not interfere in the affairs of others, dwarf, or perhaps I will tell Odin about what you were really doing in the Jotunheim war." Njord looked down his nose at Brokk.

The dwarf glared for a moment. "Fine, go ahead. I'll just tell him that I walked in on what looked like you trying to force your attentions on your own granddaughter."

A staring contest ensued. Njord broke first and stormed out, glowering. Sigyn almost collapsed with relief.

"Thank you."

Brokk shifted uneasily. "No need for that, Lady. You shouldn't be alone with a disgusting old man like that though. Anyway, it's pure chance I happened by. Just thought as all your half sisters have received gifts from us over the years, about time you got one. I know you're not actually kin to my brother and I, but..." He shrugged, setting the box down, before bowing to Sigyn and leaving.

Sigyn stood there gaping. _What did he mean, I'm not kin to him, he's my father!... Isn't he? _She followed the dwarf out into the street. The sunlight surprised her and made her blink; she had almost expected it to be pitch-black. Brokk was quickly walking away.

"Wait!" Sigyn called.

The dwarf did not stop, but he did slow.

"What do you mean?"

"My lady?"

"What do you mean I am not your kin?"

Brokk blinked at her, surprised. He stopped walking and stared at her for a long time before speaking. "Did your mother never tell you?"

"She told me that you sired me, as you and your brother did for my sisters. She said that the two of you had no desire to be fathers and so kept your distance... She lied?"

Brokk looked at her sympathetically. "It is true that my brother and I had no desire to be charged with offspring. But _you_ are not the product of either of us joining with Freyja."

Sigyn didn't know what to think. "Why would she lie?"

"I do not know. But did you never wonder why you did not receive a gift from us for your wedding?"

"But I did!" Sigyn exclaimed, her voice rising. "I got a necklace - it was a hummingbird with emerald wings and a ruby throat."

Her eyes filled with tears as Brokk shook his head.

"No, child," he said gently. "That was a gift I gave your mother. She must have given it to you to prolong her... facade."

"But I kept it," Sigyn whispered. "Even though my sisters urged me not to. Sometimes I wear it when I know they won't see."

"The only one to keep a gift, and it wasn't even yours," Brokk said bitterly.

It was too much. The previous day's excursion to Jotunheim, seeing Loki with another woman, Njord's threat and this new revelation... Sigyn collapsed onto the street, pressing her hands to her face. She rocked back and forth, shaking hard. Brokk pulled her to her feet again.

"I will take you to your mother's home," he muttered, glancing around at the curious eyes upon them. "You!" he pointed to a young messenger boy. "Go find Lord Frey and bring him to his sister's house at once." The boy ran off; Brokk returned his gaze to Sigyn.

"Who is my father, if you are not?"

"Freyja never told me."

"Sif," Sigyn suddenly remembered, pulling herself up straighter. "Sif is waiting in the gardens."

"I'm sure she will-"

"No, she'll go looking for him if I don't come. She'll get into trouble if she..." Sigyn trailed off.

"Would you prefer to go there, then?"

Sigyn nodded.

Brokk walked silently with her to the palace. Just outside the gardens, he placed a hand on her elbow. "My lady, please understand that I can say nothing of what I witnessed. I am a dwarf, my word would mean nothing and my place in Asgard is tenable at best. I need to stay here, I cannot return to Nidavellir."

"And your relationship with my mother, and her relationship with her father, would make you even less reliable. I understand."

Brokk nodded once and left. He did wish he could do more, but there was only one thing he could do. Striding out quickly, he headed for Freyja's house. She needed to know what he had witnessed. Legally, perhaps nothing could happen. But gossip attacking a reputation was just as effective in some cases.

#

When Sigyn found Sif, she was hurling stones at Ikol, the magpie that had brought them the herbs that morning.

"Sigyn!" Sif exclaimed, dropping a stone from her hand. "What did Njord want?"

Sigyn swallowed.

"He... he just continued trying to insist on my marriage to Baeleif. Brokk the dwarf interrupted, and he made himself scarce." Lying was better than having her best friend be punished for causing a political incident, Sigyn assured herself.

Sif folded her arms. "Is that why you're white as a sheet?"

"I... Brokk told me something disturbing, that's all."

"What did he say?"

"Modir always told me that all my sisters and I, save Hnossa, were sired by Brokk and his brother, but according to Brokk, I am neither of theirs. So... I don't know what to think now." She hung her head.

Sif blinked rapidly, unsure what to say.

Ikol cackled. "So many secrets in such a _close_ family!"

Sif hurled the rock at him again, and he went flapping away, laughing hysterically.

"Are you going to be alright alone or do you want me to spend the night at your house again?" Sif asked.

Sigyn thought of Njord's threat; what was to stop him from trying again? She shuddered, on the verge of spilling everything to Sif. "I think I'll be staying with Mother or Uncle Frey for a few days."

Sif's brow furrowed. "Are you sure nothing else happened with Njord?"

Sigyn shook her head. She was not going to talk about it! If she told Sif, then her friend would inevitably do something that would end with her being arrested, if not executed. Njord wasn't worth that! "I'm fine. It's just that, given what Brokk said, I need to speak to Mother. I want to know why she would need to lie about my father."

Sif didn't look convinced, but she let it slide - for now. Her brow furrowed as Sigyn turned the subject to trivial matters. As much as she hated to admit it, this wasn't something she could solve on her own. She needed help. Wrinkling her nose, she kicked at the ground. Not just any help. Help from a trickster. She was going to have to go back to Jotunheim and talk to Loki.

So after leaving Sigyn at Freyja's, she went directly to Heimdall. She had thought of inviting Thor, but that would mean telling him Sigyn's secret... Heimdall knew what she wanted, and in minutes, she was travelling through the Bifrost.

**#**

***For more on Ikol the magpie, chech out Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl's Quoth the Magpie.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to nerd and Lemomina for their reviews!**

**#**

Sigyn took a deep breath, rehearsing what she wanted to say before knocking gently on Freyja's door. The door opened at the first knock; her heartbeat increased in panic when she saw that Freyja and Frey were both there, as was Brokk. Looking at the expressions on their faces, she knew that they knew. Brokk muttered something and, bowing slightly to the three of them, left. Freyja embraced Sigyn, holding her tightly, before running after Brokk and whispering something in his ear. He shook his head and whispered something back. Sigyn looked back at her uncle; she had never seen him so livid.

"Uncle-" she started.

"I'm going to kill him."

"No!" Sigyn grabbed his arm. "You'll just get into trouble. Besides, nothing - nothing happened."

"Nothing? Sigyn, that _beast_ held a knife to your throat. That is not nothing!"

"Please, Uncle..." Sigyn let tears pool in her eyes. "I don't want any more fighting... besides," a sidelong glance at Freyja, "I need to ask you both something anyway." Maybe if Freyja wouldn't tell her anything, Frey would!

"We can talk later."

"We can't talk later if you're being executed for murdering the king of Vanaheim," Sigyn said sharply. "Please. You've always been my closest friend. Don't leave me here alone."

Frey sighed heavily, but his furious expression eased. He _would_ have this out with Njord, just not yet... Freyja came back over to them, pale-faced. Sigyn braced herself. _Now or never... I have to start asking these questions..._

"Let's go inside," Freyja murmured. She led the way, Frey and Sigyn following silently. Seated at the kitchen table, Freyja looked directly at her daughter.

"Has Njord ever done anything else to you?"

Sigyn squirmed- she _really_ didn't want to talk about this, especially not in front of Frey, but there was no way to avoid it...

"Yes..." She muttered, as if she were addressing the table. Neither her mother or uncle really heard what she said.

"Sigyn, look at me. Did he do anything else to you?"

Sigyn looked up. Tears started to roll down her cheeks again, and it was answer enough. Frey surged to his feet, but Freyja caught his arm and gave him a significant look.

"When?"

"Var's wedding."

Freyja was taken aback. "But... that was... decades ago, why did you never say anything?!"

"He was drunk," Sigyn sobbed. "He never talked about it until today, I thought he'd forgotten!"

Frey put his arm around his niece. "Sigyn, what exactly did he do?"

"I can't prove anything. It's just my word against his."

Frey wasn't having that. "What. Did. He. Do?" A look of horror came over his face. "Sigyn... wasn't it after Var's wedding that you spent months on Midgard? It wasn't because you had to... conceal anything, was it?"

Sigyn was half-dazed with misery, but still recognised the tone. If she didn't completely reassure her uncle nothing was going to stop him from killing Njord. "No. I didn't get pregnant."

Freyja stood up so fast her chair went flying. Her eyes flamed. "Are you telling me he actually _raped_ you?!"

Miserably, Sigyn buried her face into Frey's shoulder. Freyja was as white as a sheet.

"He thought I was Grandmother. At least, he kept saying her name..."

Freyja trembled for a moment, and then walked around the table to sit beside Sigyn. "That - evil old man! The _one thing_ I always wanted to protect my daughters from, especially... and my _own father_?! I'm going to be sick. Or find and kill Njord. Or both."

"You're not going to be alone!" Frey replied through gritted teeth. His face was a worryingly shade of scarlet, his fists clenched, teeth gritted.

"Don't, please, both of you. Please. I don't want to talk about it anymore," Sigyn whispered. "It's over, nothing can be done about it. Uncle Frey, Mor, please, don't do anything. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you because..."

Frey took several deep breaths with his eyes closed. "...Alright. Nothing will happen to me, I promise."

Sigyn didn't believe that he would drop it that easily, but she was ready to accept it for now. Freyja stood like a marble statue. Frey gently comforted Sigyn as she cried. Eventually, she recovered enough to look at Freyja again, red-eyed.

"Modir, if I ask you something... will you tell me the truth?"

"Of course," Freyja soothed, stroking her hair. "Anything."

"Brokk told me neither he or Eitri are my father."

Freyja froze.

"So who is? And why did you lie to me?"

Freyja looked over Frey's head, silently pleading for help.

Sigyn felt her heart go cold. What could be so bad? "Mor? You promised."

Freyja's mouth opened and closed several times. "I- I can't."

"You said you would."

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"Sigyn-" Frey started.

"No, you said you would. Please, just tell me."

Freyja burst into sobs. She lurched to her feet, her chair clattering to the floor. She ran, leaving Sigyn in shock and Frey closing his eyes and breathing deeply to stay calm.

Sigyn looked at Frey, her eyes bewildered- and sad. "I don't understand... what could possibly be that bad? If I'm not half-dwarf," her nose wrinkled, "then why pretend I was? What is she hiding? I know you know, she tells you everything!"

"I can't tell you, Sigyn. I'm sorry. This is something that your mother needs to tell you. Please. I know it's difficult for her... I know she hoped you'd never find out."

The worst possible scenario came to mind, but Sigyn couldn't speak it aloud. It was too horrible to speak... She swallowed hard, summoning all her courage... and it came out in a whisper. "Did Njord hurt her like he hurt me? Am I... is that why he chose _me_, and not one of my sisters?" She didn't dare meet Frey's eyes. If that were true...

Frey's arms tightened. "If he had, he would have been a dead man years ago."

"But..."

"Please, Sigyn," Frey whispered. "I know it's hard, and I'm sorry. But you need to hear the story of your birth from your mother."

"But you _know_ she won't tell me... and I don't want to upset her... please?"

"She will tell you. You just have to give her time."

Sigyn was angry and frustrated with his refusal to tell her, but nodded slowly. "All right."

#

Sif waited at the bifrost site for an hour before anybody came to escort her to the city. She had considered just walking in unescorted, but she wasn't sure she could find the way on her own. Finally, a Jotünn lumbered into sight. She sighed in relief.

"King n' Queen said you requested audience with them?" His voice was gruff, and he didn't seem too pleased.

"That is correct," Sif replied, well aware that he was so much taller and broader than she was, and she was alone in a hostile environment.

"Come with me."

He turned abruptly and walked away. The Jotünn lead her through the city. It was much quieter and more solemn than when she had come with Thor and Sigyn. Sif grasped the hilt of her sword, not liking the silence. Eventually they came to the same house that they had met in before. The Jotünn gestured her in. She did so, keeping an eye on him. Inside the building, Loki was waiting. The giant wolf lay some feet away, and the dragon was curled around his feet. The dark-haired trickster had his arms folded, and his brows were drawn.

"Sif."

"Loki."

"What are you doing here?"

Sif reluctantly walked closer to the fire; she was cold. "I... require some advice."

A dark brow arched. "From me?"

Sif held her hands over the fire, wondering what had made her think that she would get any help from Loki.

"Recently a... situation has come to my attention that I cannot deal with on my own."

Loki still looked suspicious, but he gestured for her to sit. She remained standing, but Loki sat, leaning against his dragon. It laid its head in his lap and he stroked its scaly head. "What sort of situation?"

"A private one." Sif hesitated. She knew that Loki cared for Sigyn, perhaps too much, but she was not at liberty to reveal a secret like that... "One of my friends was hurt by someone, but she has no proof that it happened. The man who hurt her is of a very high rank, and I cannot let him get away with it. But I have no recourse. It is her word against his."

Loki inspected his long, slender fingers. "And there were no other witnesses?"

"No. Not even Heimdall saw it. So I was wondering-"

"How to get revenge?"

"Justice. And to make sure he does not hurt her or anybody else ever again."

Loki leaned back against the dragon. "Does Thor know?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's not for me to tell him."

"And yet you've come to me for advice?"

Sif gritted her teeth. "Yes."

"I see. So you need advice on trickery and deceit."

Sif said nothing.

Loki steepled his fingers and leaned forward. "Are you serious about bringing this man's crimes to light?"

"Yes."

"Then my advice to you, Lady Sif, is to lie."

Sif's dark brows narrowed.

"If this is a crime that could be repeated, then lie and say that it has."

"What?"

Loki stood and paced over to a cabinet, pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses. He poured the drinks and walked around the fire to hand one of them to her. After a moment, she accepted the glass. She didn't drink from it, though.

"If he cannot be prosecuted for his past actions, say that he has repeated them." Loki took a sip from his wine. "You are a noble and trustworthy warrior of Asgard, anyone who would accuse you of falsehood would be treading on dangerous ground. Find at least two other reliable individuals who are willing to collaborate to your story. I would advise against Thor, given the two of you are lovers and the fact that he is a terrible liar. Any one of the warriors three would do, but only one of them. If all of your witnesses are well-known to you it would be suspicious."

Loki sipped at his wine again. Sif broke her silent vow and took a gulp of hers. She had suspected that he would advise her in such a manner, but hearing it aloud...

"You want to have at least three witnesses whose testimony will not be challenged too severely. The victim of this crime should be separate, and if you can find other witnesses it would be beneficial only so long as you can trust them and all those involved in the deception are able to work together and understand the story you wish to tell."

Sif emptied her glass.

"I'm not giving you more, that stuff is hard to come by around here," Loki informed her.

"Well at least I know you're not trying to get me drunk and seduce me."

"Lady Sif, as I recall the last man who tried to seduce you while you were drunk ended up with his skull cracked open." Loki sipped his wine again. "Your stories need to be detailed, but no two witnesses should have _all_ the details. It would be too neat that way."

Sif nodded slowly. "Is that all?"

"Yes, unless you provide me with more details."

"No, I don't think so. I'll be going now."

"No, you won't."

Sif glared. "And why exactly not?"

"It is the time of the melting. For three days no-one is permitted to leave their residences during daylight hours except for half an hour after high noon. The king is required to spend the whole day at the peak of Thursar – it's the smallest mountain in the range over there," Loki waved vaguely. "She – or he, whatever the times may be – calls upon ancestors to aid the people. Let me tell you, your arrival was very ill-timed. It's the third day, stepping outside in the hallowed sun-"

"You are not being serious, are you?"

Loki's brow rose. "Why would I not be?"

Sif wasn't sure how to respond. "It seems so... arbitrary."

"Only because you know nothing of Jotünn culture. This is the time of year when the melting starts. Too fast and entire villages will be wiped out. Not fast enough and we won't be able to plant crops and people will starve in the winter."

"But you are speaking of calling on ancestors and hallowed suns. Such things are-"

"The Aesir have their traditions," Loki interrupted, "and the Jotünns have theirs. I have learned there are many flaws in the way we were raised to view the universe. Many of the traditions that seem silly in Asgard are more than logical here."

"So what you're saying is that I can't leave?"

"Not until dusk. Sorry, we are stuck here together for the time being." Loki finished off his glass and went back to sit with his dragon. It let out a wheezing whine and wrapped a wing around him. "What happened to Sigyn?"

Sif tried to hide her surprise. "Who said anything about Sigyn?"

"You did. You said a friend had a problem and you referred to your friend as 'she'. You only have one female friend."

"And you must also remember I said it's private. She would be livid if she knew I told you this much." Sif was tempted to simply stride out, but she decided against it. She had thought that she needed to speak with Loki about what he had done, hadn't she?

He, however, did not give up easily when he wanted to know something. "I assume the 'hurt' you are referring to was not merely a physical beating?"

Sif set her jaw. "I told you, I can't tell you-"

"Which only makes me believe you are protecting Sigyn's modesty." His eyes darkened with rage. "Someone raped her. Who?"

Sif said nothing.

"You know that I'll just figure it out, you might as well tell me."

Sif folded her arms.

"Very well. A high-ranking man, chances are someone she knows well-"

"Njord," Sif said coldly.

Loki blinked. "Njord?"

"Yes."

"Her own grandfather."

"Yes."

Loki couldn't speak for a minute. "_Why_?"

"She says he was drunk."

Loki stood again and paced away. The dragon squeaked, and the wolf plodded over to it, putting a massive paw on the reptile's head.

"I do not suppose you know of a way to get close enough to drive a knife into his heart?" Loki asked coldly.

"Not without getting executed for murdering the king of Vanaheim."

Loki sighed heavily. "I'll be coming to Asgard for Balder's wedding. Can you ensure Njord will still be there then?"

"And what good will it do if you get _yourself_ executed?" Sif put her hands on her hips, daring him to find an answer to that.

Loki didn't respond. What good would it do? He had Jotunheim to think about now, he was its queen! And he had to think of his wife and unborn child... He put his head in his hands. There had to be _something_ he could do...

"But while we're on the subject of crimes," Sif said, almost reluctant to change the subject; but there was nothing more to discuss, she would have to get witnesses willing to lie about Njord attacking Sigyn again. At least then he would be punished, perhaps forbidden from ever returning to Asgard. "Are you planning on trying to kill Thor again?"

Loki's eyebrows climbed off his forehead, vanishing into his hair. "Have you ever actually heard of subtlety?"

"That's not answering the question." Sif held his gaze steadily.

"Sif, believe it or not, I have done many things that I regret. My actions during Thor's banishment to Midgard are at the top of the list. I never meant for things to go as far as they did." Loki's expression turned regretful. "I am sorry."

She eyed him carefully for a minute- was he serious? He did seem remorseful... but then, she knew he was an impressive actor. "Alright. I suppose I can give you the benefit of the doubt." A sigh accompanied her words.

A bitter smirk twisted Loki's lips. "When did this happen, Sif?"

"When did what happen?"

"You, Thor and Sigyn were my only friends growing up. When did we start hating each other so much?"

"I don't hate you, Loki."

"Don't you?"

"No, not really. I am angry, but..." Sif looked into the fire. "That is a good question, though. I wish I knew the answer."

Loki cleared his throat. "Sif... Thor told me about the curse Karnilla put on you."

"_What_?" Sif's voice was deadly. "Why would he do that?"

"I tricked him," Loki replied swiftly. "He seemed melancholy, I was concerned, I asked him what was wrong and he told me. I expected that he would have told you himself... perhaps he was wiser than me and decided to wait for a time when you were not armed..."

Sif did seriously consider going for her dagger. "I'll be having words with him later!"

"Do you know anything about what kind of spell she used?" Loki's eyes were thoughtful now.

"Magic is your and Sigyn's strong suit, Loki, not mine. I only know it was her doing because she bragged about it, and Heimdall heard her, as she intended."

"But you have seen sorcerers about it?" Loki pressed.

"They said it was unbreakable." Sif swallowed hard. It used to be a secret, and now more and more people were finding out! "We went to see the best-"

"I disagree," Loki said quickly. "Unless you consulted me at a time that I do not remember."

Sif frowned. "You?"

"You do not have to sound so suspicious, Sif. I _do_ have an extensive knowledge of magic. Plus I have Jormungand now." Loki gestured, and the dragon, snuggled against the wolf, made a growling sound. "He's taught me a few things."

"I do not think that your dragon likes me."

"He's not _my_ dragon. At least, not the in the sense that you are thinking. He's very intelligent, Jorm, but still only a baby, really. He's just wary of strangers, although Fenrir makes him feel more secure." Loki smiled at the dragon, as one would at a young child. His smile turned serious when he looked back at Sif. "I can try to do something with that curse, if you'll permit me."

Sif hesitated. "Perhaps when your wife returns."

Loki arched one brow.

"I'd hate for her to walk in at the wrong time."

"I have a feeling that your expectations in this regard are different than mine."

Sif flushed slightly, but she held his gaze. "In the past, the sorcerers I've seen have had to put their hands... in intimate places in order to check the curse."

Loki frowned, and he shook his head in disgust. "Then the sorcerers you saw were dirty old men. Curses affecting the function of the body do not take residence in that area of the body. It's all in the brain. May I?"

Sif narrowed her eyes. Was she really going to trust Loki? After everything he had done, how was she to know if he really was trying to help or just make things worse? She drew her dagger just in case he tried anything (which she didn't really expect him to, but one could never be too careful) and nodded. When Fenrir saw the dagger he growled, and Jormungand hissed.

"It's alright," Loki reassured the animals.

He walked over close to Sif, and held one hand in front of her face. He slowly brought it up to her forehead, touching her skin. She shivered; he was far colder than she had expected! His other hand came up and he pressed a hand gently to either side of her head. A dark frown came over his face, and his fingers probed her skull, working around behind her head. His eyes were narrowed in concentration and unfocused. Sif felt a slight tingle in her spine and shivered.

"Turn around," Loki told her.

"You turn around."

Loki rolled his eyes. Sif reluctantly turned. Loki's long, lean fingers continued to prod her scalp, working their way down to her neck and then onto her spine. They went lower and lower, and just as Sif was about to turn around again and put the dagger against his throat Loki withdrew. He swore.

"What?" Sif turned again.

"I've never seen a curse like this before." Loki's brows were furrowed, his green eyes dark. He met her gaze and shook his head. "From what I can tell-"

"It's unbreakable. Just like I've been told," Sif interrupted briskly. She put her dagger away, trying to ignore how her heart was plummeting.

"No curse is unbreakable. But I fear that only the caster can remove this one without doing permanent damage to your body."

"Karnilla? She'd never do it. She hates me."

"I'm sorry, Sif."

Sif frowned, studying him. "You are, aren't you?"

"Yes. If you and Thor decide to adopt, however, I would advise that you _not_ keep it a secret."

Sif managed a small chuckle. "I'll keep that in mind."

Silence fell as both of them lost themselves in their own thoughts. The sunset shone through the window before Loki stirred.

"Dusk."

"Hmm?"

"Angrboda will be returning shortly. You are free to leave if you wish."

Sif shifted, suddenly feeling awkward. "Loki... thank you."

"For what?"

"For trying to help."

"Rather premature to thank me when nothing has been accomplished."

She shrugged. "At least I know more now."

He nodded tersely. "I will send for someone to escort you back to the Bifrost site."

Sif nodded, and Loki left without another word.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to MelindaMay, Lemomina, WintersSnowflake, and Guest for their reviews!**

**Re Guest: Thank you for pointing out my lack of warnings. I'm not entirely certain why I hadn't thought of those, but I really needed to have put warnings up to start with. I apologise for that. I have therefore changed the rating to M, and put a warning in the first chapter (it was too long for the description). Thank you again. If you have further suggestions for the warnings, please let me know.**

**#**

Balder closed the book he had just finished reading and shut it, rubbing his temples. "My head hurts."

_ I'm sure it does. You are still fighting against me._

"What do you want?"

_ For you to stop fighting, so I can conceal my presence when that accursed son of Gaea arrives. Next book._

Even though he fought against the order, Balder's arms and hands moved of their own accord, pulling the book towards himself. He read the words on the first page without comprehending them. But his understanding wasn't necessary; the snake looking through his eyes was the true reader. Balder shuddered, trying in vain to break free.

_ This would be easier on you if you would stop fighting, Balder._

"I'll never stop fighting."

_ That is what they all say. But you will._

"No, I won't." His voice was a mutter. With an enormous effort, he managed to release his grip on the book, and it fell to the floor. Balder allowed himself a small grin of triumph... Until the throbbing headache became torturous, and his vision went white with pain. He completely forgot everything but the searing agony...

"...all right? Balder! Answer me!" A hand shook his shoulder. He slowly recognised his mother as the speaker.

"Uggh, Mor..." He had never felt so exhausted...

"Balder." Frigga bent over, stroking his head. "Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"You fell off the roof!"

_ You jumped, actually._

Balder put a hand to his head. When he pulled it back, it was covered with blood. _What have you done to me?_

_ Just a simple demonstration._

"What were you doing up there?" Frigga helped him sit up; his head throbbed.

"I..." Balder bent over, nausea overcoming him. "I don't remember."

_You will soon. You will tell her that you saw some pretty flowers, and thought of Nanna_. Balder could almost see the snake's green eyes laughing at him. _Either that, or you will tell her that you are feeling too much pressure with the wedding and you were trying to kill yourself, and then you will break it off with sweet Nanna and ease your broken heart in a brothel for three days and nights._

"There were flowers, I thought I saw flowers," Balder blurted, almost before he realised it. "I wanted to get them for Nanna. I... miscalculated the distance."

Frigga helped him stand; he leaned on her. "Come on, we'll take you to the healing rooms. Again."

"Thank you, Mor," Balder tried to straighten, but couldn't. _What else did you do to me_?

_ Nothing much. But now you see what I can do._

Balder closed his eyes. _It won't hide you from Atum_.

_ No, it won't. So that is why you're going to stop fighting me_.

_ Never_.

_ Then the next time you awake you'll be standing over your beloved's mutilated body._

The image came to his mind of Nanna's blue eyes glazed, faded. Blood trickled down from her perfect lips. Her hair had been ripped off; her body was stripped naked and cut open, flayed like a butchered animal, an expression of horror and betrayal and pain etched into her face. Balder gasped, bending half over.

"Balder?" Frigga tried to support more of his weight; they both staggered.

"My head just hurts, Mor." _Don't hurt Nanna. Please._

_ I _am_ going to kill her, Balder_, the snake replied, almost gently. _I am going to kill her, her sisters, her mother, your brothers, and everybody related to my dear sister. I am going to kill your mother, your father, your realm will be ash. Don't fret, dear boy. I will kill you, too, once my work is done._

Balder stumbled and fell to his knees. _No!_ He screamed in his mind, because he couldn't make his mouth move.

"Balder? Balder, are you alright?"

"Yes, Mother," the snake answered for him. "It's just my head."

_ Why would I help you if you're going to kill us anyway?_

_ There is a difference, my dear Balder, between killing a man and torturing him until he gives up the ghost because he simply hasn't the will to keep himself breathing._

Sweat broke out on Balder's forehead. _Please_.

_There is no use in begging, Balder. I do not change my mind so easily as that. I have been planning this since before Asgard existed._

_ So what is this?_

_ Revenge_.

_ For what? What did I do to you?_

_ Nothing_. The snake let out an exaggerated sigh. _I told you a moment ago that I have been planning this since before _Asgard_. This has nothing to do with you, Balder. It's just happy coincidence that my crown fell into your hands. Such a perfect puppet. Naive, innocent, beloved by many. Nobody will ever suspect you of deviance._

_ For what? Revenge on who?_

_ My sister. Gaea. Dear, sweet, pretty Gaea who is so kind, so gentle, so loving. You call her Jord._

Jord. Balder's heart nearly stopped. If the snake was Jord's brother... One of the Elder Gods... _Set._

_Yes?_

_Balder's heart pounded. He remembered talking with Nanna. __Set is my grandmother's brother. A giant seven-headed snake, one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Not just the nine realms, but the worlds beyond as well. He's almost as old as Grandmother, and she's practically older than the stars. __He couldn't breathe. Set was bent on the destruction of the whole universe. __You are-_

_ Yes._

And in an instant, Balder knew that there was nothing he could do. Asgard would fall. Everybody he loved would die. Frigga was eying him concernedly- was his despair etched on his face? What would Set make him tell her if she asked what was wrong? _When Atum comes here,_ he thought in Set's direction, _I will _tell _him what you plan._

_ He will kill you._

_ I know. It's how it should be._

_ Ah, Balder. Naive, brave Balder. It is not your time to die yet. My plans will go forward. And if you consider telling Atum again..._ the image of Nanna's mutilated body came into his mind again. _I can make you watch. Every day my hold grows stronger. Soon, Balder, very soon, what little will you have left will be gone. But do not fret. Your headaches at least will disappear._

Tears pricked Balder's eyes. He'd never felt so helpless... would it be better to just give in? This... _thing_ would not give up...

_Yes, Balder. Give up. Let go of hope. Stop fighting me, and I swear your family's death will be far less painful than if you continue fighting._

Balder's head hung. _Very well_, he thought, utterly defeated. _I am your slave._

_ Good. Now I have a few things that I require you to do... but do not worry. I will still let you have your wedding, and your wedding night. Now tell your mother that you wish that Loki would come a little early, so that you and he might talk._

"Mother," Balder said obediently. "I wish I could talk to Loki... you don't suppose he'll come to the wedding a little early?"

Frigga pulled her youngest along. "I'm sure we'll be able to work something out."

_ Good._

"Good." The snake made Balder raise his head and walk on his own feet. "Good."

He felt sick, hating himself, but there _was_ no other way... _What do you want with Loki?_

_ All in good time._

#

Sigyn knocked on Freyja's door and walked in to find her mother sitting rigidly on her bed, eyes and nose red, but no longer crying. She sat down next to her, and was quiet for a long time. A bracelet was sitting loosely in her hands.

"Mor?"

Freyja turned and embraced her daughter. "Sigyn... I'm so sorry... If I had known..."

Sigyn leaned into her mother's embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I.." Sigyn trailed off. "I was going to, that same night, but... you had company, and I just... couldn't." She hung her head. "I'm sorry..."

Freyja smoothed her daughter's hair and kissed her forehead. "No, it is I who should be sorry. I should have... Whenever Njord came to Asgard, he would get drunk and... sometimes he found the way to the house and would mistake me for Mother. He always came to his senses, though, or at least I was able to knock him out until he sobered. I never thought..." Freyja started to cry again, pulling her daughter into her arms. "My baby. My precious baby. All I wanted to do was keep you and your sisters safe. And now... How many times?"

"Just once," Sigyn replied in a low murmur.

"But did he do the same to any of your sisters? And Hnossa lived on Vanaheim..."

"I think it was just me... Mor, he said it was my fault, that I _made_ him drunk, the night of Var's wedding..." Sigyn's eyes burned. "That's why I can't tell anyone. No-one will believe my version of events over his..."

"I do," Freyja told her fervently. "You uncle does. Anybody who matters will."

"No. Odin would never convict him, even if he did believe me."

"Odin can die for all I care!" Freyja took a deep breath. "The people who matter will believe you, Sigyn. Know that."

Sigyn's gaze fell into the bracelet in her mother's hands. "I don't recognise that. Where did you get it?"

"Never mind the bracelet." Freyja set it aside. "Sigyn, about your father..."

Sigyn held her breath.

"I _am_ going to tell you. I promise, I will. Just give me a little time."

"But... why did you have to lie? I don't understand... all I want is a name!"

"Names are dangerous, Sigyn. Your father... I love him. I have all my life. But not as a lover. It makes things... complicated. Please, Sigyn. Please. I just need to... I need to sort out my brain." Freyja bit her lip. "I love you. I have always loved you."

Sigyn looked down at her hands. "So you're saying I was an accident."

"I love you."

"Love doesn't solve problems, Mor."

"Maybe not... I think you'd better go find your Uncle Frey. Make sure he's not going to do anything foolish."

Sigyn sighed heavily, managing to embrace Freyja before walking out of the room. _Why can't she just tell me who my father is?_ she wondered as she went to find Frey.

#

Freyja stared at her bedroom door, her eyes brimming. _How can I tell her? She will never understand... neither will he. _That thought made her go cold. If Sigyn's father found out the truth... any progress they had made at rebuilding trust since _that_ night would collapse, possibly irreparably.

A knock made her look up; Frey was standing in the doorway. She attempted a smile at him, one that he didn't return. He slowly came to sit beside her. "Freyja."

"She doesn't need revenge."

"Njord needs to die."

Freyja picked up the jeweled bracelet again. "I'm taking care of it."

Frey's brows raised. "I didn't think you'd go that far."

"He raped her. He deserves what's coming to him. And nobody challenges the god slayer."

"Except you," Frey managed a small smile and kissed her forehead. "Come downstairs soon, will you? Gerda wants me to take her to the beach. You know how she doesn't like going out by herself. People stare."

"She is half Jotunn."

"She is the girl of her dreams." Frey smiled. "I never thought... maybe I will be a father someday after all."

Freyja smiled at him until he left, and then the smile faded. She looked back down at the bracelet in her hands. It had been a gift from her brother, Atum, a long, long time ago, before everything went wrong. She fastened it onto her wrist. Maybe judges and juries would not believe Sigyn over Njord, but if they could not get justice, the least they would get was the assurance that Njord would never hurt anybody again.

"Atum," she whispered into the jewels on the bracelet. "I need your help."

_ Nothing to do but wait now,_ she told herself. She had never had any way of knowing if her requests had been heard, but the bracelet had never failed before. But what could she tell him when he came? The truth of Njord's actions would seem the easiest choice, but Sigyn would never forgive her for revealing it to anyone else...

_ Then she won't know that I've told anyone._ Freyja thought decisively. _Njord needs to pay._

Freyja put the bracelet away. It could takes minutes or days for Atum to arrive. She straightened herself up and went back downstairs. All her daughters were coming to dinner. She needed to get it started.

#

"Heimdall?" Sif shouted, tapping her foot impatiently. She had been waiting for at least half an hour. "Open the bleeding bifrost already!"

"Bleeding bifrost? Is that a new feature that I'm not aware of?"

Sif turned to see Loki striding towards her. He was dwarfed by his wife at his side. Angrboda had grown to be at least twice as tall as him since Sif had last seen her. She gawked openly.

Angrboda laughed lightly at her expression. "I am half-fire-demon, Lady Sif. I can alter my size at will." Her form rippled as if fluid, then she was the same height as Loki, although her clothes were baggy. She rippled again and resumed her former size.

Sif remembered to close her mouth when Loki laughed at her. He glanced at the sky.

"Trouble with the Bifrost?"

"Yes, I've been waiting for some time, I don't know why... and that smirk on your face means you obviously do." Sif folded her arms. "Out with it, Loki."

Angrboda snorted. "Your friends know you too well!"

Still wearing his arrogant smirk, Loki explained. "Mother spoke to me mind-to-mind a while ago. Apparently Balder wishes to see me, so we are journeying to Asgard somewhat earlier than planned."

Sif frowned. "But what of your... ritual that you told me of?"

"It is complete." Angrboda said flatly, ignoring the slightly dismissive tone of Sif's voice.

Further discussion was cut short as the Bifrost descended.

Re-orienting themselves after the dizzying journey, Loki hovered protectively near Angrboda, whose hand was on her stomach. She smiled reassuringly at him. Sif wondered what that was about. _Could she actually be...?_ That would be an interesting spectacle: Loki as a father!

Thought of that was put out of her mind as she saw Thor standing beside Heimdall. As always, her heart jumped a little on sight of him, and a smile spread across her face, which he returned, before striding forwards to greet Loki, bowing to Angrboda. Loki smiled warmly on sight of his (technically uncle) brother. He was about to speak when Thor swept him up in a crushing embrace. Sif and Angrboda shared mutual eye-rolls at the display.

Loki shook his head when Thor released him. "Good to see you too, Thor." A wry smile appeared on his face. "Enthusiastic as ever!"

Thor shrugged, unabashed. "I'm just glad to see you- both," he amended hastily for Angrboda's benefit. "Especially since... you remember what we discussed, Loki, on Jotunheim, when we explored Far-"

"Yes, I remember." Loki cut in. "What of it?"

"I overheard Lady Freyja say something about Atum possibly appearing here soon. I do not know quite why, but perhaps you could tell him about that... thing."

Loki nodded gratefully. "I will, thank you."

Angrboda's face was shrewd: Sif's outright puzzled. The warrior-woman vowed to get some details out of Thor later.

Thor shook himself. "What am I thinking? You've just arrived, you'll want to refresh yourselves before seeing our family. Come, I'll show you to your rooms." He took Sif's hand, and began walking, heading towards the palace, beckoning to his brother and sister-in-law to follow him.

"Why must everything in Asgard be so shiny and golden?" Angrboda complained as they walked. "It's enough to make me blind."

"It is rather bright," Loki agreed, squeezing her hand. "But it's beautiful."

"Hmm." Angrboda muttered in a non-committed way. "Speaking of beauty, do you think that I'll be able to see your fat companion while we are here?"

Loki laughed. It had been a long time since Sif had heard him actually laugh genuinely! She glanced at Thor to see him beaming.

"Volstagg is currently visiting his wife's family on Alfheim," he informed the Jotünn king. "But he will be returning before the wedding."

"He is married?" Angrboda sighed, sounding disappointed. "Ah, well. I suppose the court would not be pleased if I had two small pink husbands, no matter how handsome the fat one is."

Sif's brows rose into her hairline. "Do Jotünn women marry more than one man?"

"If she is the king or queen," Loki replied. "By tradition, both Angrboda and I may marry as many times as we wish. Which means if you get tired of Thor…" He winked teasingly.

"How severe an incident would I cause if I broke your nose?" Sif replied swiftly.

Loki and Thor chuckled, but Angrboda frowned.

"Lady Sif, please keep in mind that my husband is the first queen of Jotunheim, and any attack on his person would be considered an attack on the realm itself. Unless of course this is some sort of bizarre mating ritual and it is as common on Asgard as it is Nidavellir for brothers to share their women."

Sif opened her mouth, but didn't know how to respond.

Angrboda laughed. "A jest, Lady Sif."

The warrior rolled her eyes. "You two really are well matched, aren't you?"

Loki smiled fondly at his wife. "Indeed we are."

#

Loki's good humour faded into anxiety as they reached the palace. It had been so long since he had last been here, and under such different circumstances! Thor glanced back as though sensing his brother's mood and smiled reassuringly. He stopped and waited until Loki and Angrboda were equal with him and Sif, and then the four of them strolled into the palace together.

"So, where are you putting us?" Loki asked mildly. Angrboda's grip was tight on his hand, though she gave no other indication of nervousness. "In my old quarters or the chambers reserved for visiting dignitaries?"

"Your old quarters have been converted into chambers designated for visiting kings and queen from Jotunheim," Thor replied. "Or rather, they are being added to. They aren't quite finished… but unfortunately King Njord from Vanaheim – Sif! You're crushing my hand!"

"Sorry," Sif muttered, loosening her grip.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing."

Loki had been able to control himself better than Sif, but a quick glance at Angrboda showed him a frown on her face; she clearly saw the storms in his eyes.

"Njord's here, anyway. Steadily working through Father's stores of ale."

This time Angrboda's hand tightened. Loki squeezed reassuringly, knowing that she was thinking about her experiences with men who drank copious amounts of ale. She still had some scars on her back and legs from Laufey's worst bouts of alcohol-induced rage. She gave him a brief smile, which he tried to return. He would like to gut Njord like a fish – he suppressed the thought. It would put Jotunheim and Asgard both in a terrible situation, the worse for Jotunheim. It would put Angrboda in danger. While he was here, though, he hoped that he would be able to talk to Sigyn…

"Here we are."

Loki's brow rose. He would never have recognized this hall had Thor not told him it was being redesigned. The ceilings had been raised by ten feet, doming rather than arching. The doors to his room had been replaced by large, intricately carved and silver-plated doors made in the lesser image of the entrance to Odin's throne room. They were easily more grand then the doors leading to the chambers of visiting dignitaries!

"Njord must be furious that I get a fancier entrance than he does."

Thor smirked. "Go inside."

Loki did so, and his jaw dropped. "Where are all my things?" he wailed, sounding far more infantile than he intended.

"Mother had them moved until the work is done. I think she means to ask you if you wish to take anything to Jotunheim with you. Father plans to take that wall back another thirty paces, and to run water straight from the glacier runoff to the bathing room, and pipe it through the floors and walls, bypassing the furnace."

"To keep the room as cool as possible?" Loki muttered. "That is…"

"Very thoughtful." Angrboda wandered into the room. It was near empty except the giant-sized bed. She looked up and her jaw dropped.

Loki followed her gaze and his jaw dropped again. Thor chuckled. The ceiling had been painted deep blue, with pinpricks of yellow stars in the constellations of Jotunheim. It was so detailed that it could almost be real.

"We should leave you two to freshen up before the Allfather requests your presence," Sif said, pulling on Thor's hand.

Just then, Balder came bounding into the room. Loki grinned widely as his brother launched a hug attack.

"Whoa, Balder!" Loki laughed, bracing himself. "Not so tight!"

"I've missed you," Balder said.

"I have missed you as well, little brother." Loki stood back to get a better look at Balder. And frowned. The youngest Odinson had lost a significant amount of weight, his skin was almost as pale as Loki's, and he seemed to have aged a decade since Loki last saw him. "Balder, are you alright?"

Balder laughed, somewhat embarrassed. "I keep doing stupid things. I just fell off the roof a few hours ago trying to get flowers for Nanna. Don't worry for me, brother. I'll start taking better care of myself. Have you figured out my present yet?"

Loki reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. "I have spent hours staring at this thing, and I can't get it open. Maybe I can get a hint?"

Balder huffed in annoyance, and took the box. Loki watched carefully as Balder enveloped the box with both his hands and muttered an incantation. His hands glowed slightly, and when he opened them, the box had hinges and a lid.

"I didn't even know you knew that spell." Loki took the box and laughed. "You've been studying, little brother, havn't you?"

"I certainly have."

"Go on, then, open it." Angrboda prodded his side. "I have been intensely curious since you received it."

Loki opened it, and frowned. "Um… well, that is a beautiful ring, Balder, but it is a better fit for a woman than me."

Balder rolled his eyes. "The box is for you. The ring is for my sister in law. I had three of them made." He plucked the jade ring from its velvet cushion. "I thought it would be nice for Nanna, Sif and Angrboda to have matching rings."

"It is beautiful, Prince Balder," Angrboda said, "and I am immensely grateful for your consideration. At this time, however, I am going to have to decline to wear it."

Balder's countenance fell. "Why?"

Loki and Angrboda glanced at each other. Sif glanced at Thor and Balder; they seemed completely clueless. But maybe she was just reading too much into it…

"It's a supers-" Loki cut himself off. "Tradition. It's a tradition."

"What sort of tradition?"

Loki hesitated, but he couldn't stop the beaming smile from breaking across his face. "We should probably tell Mother and… Father first."

Thor's shoulders slumped at Loki's reluctance to refer to Odin as 'father' still, but he supposed that he would just need to be patient.

"Tell them what?"

"It is said that a woman who carries a child should not wear jade. It might give the child the mind of another."

Balder and Thor still looked confused. Loki's grin grew wider.

"Angrboda and I are expecting a child."

Balder's eyes went wide, and a grin broke across his face and he pulled his brother and sister-in-law into an embrace. Thor grinned like a fool, slapping Loki on the back and congratulating both of them. Loki noticed Sif slipped away, but didn't say anything.

"Balder, let Angi go. She doesn't really like hugs that much."

"Sorry." Balder beamed. "I'm going to be an uncle! This is great!"

"It is a happy day. But we should leave you alone, to prepare for your meeting with Mother and Father," Thor said, putting a hand on Balder's shoulder. "I will see you later?"

Loki nodded. After they were gone, he turned to Angrboda. "Those are my brothers."

"You're lucky. To have them."

"Yes, I am. And I'm lucky to have you."

Angrboda rolled her eyes and swatted his arm. "Let's get 'freshened' before we're summoned before Odin."

"Yes. Let's. But I mean it. I'm lucky to have you."

She flushed turquoise and turned away.


End file.
